


Love Murderers

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Isnt his name Park Jungwoo?, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Renle, SMRookies - Freeform, demonAU, hanta, markchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin falls in love with the beautiful Lee Jeno. He does all he can to protect the boy, but deep down he knows a human like Jeno will never notice a demon like Jaemin.





	1. 100% Demon

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

Prologue  
Jaemin had never wanted revenge before, but now as he stands over the dying person his heart feels good. He smiles as he looks at the rest of the people around him. All his friends. Except for the person on the ground.  
Each grasp of air gets shorter for the other person. Something that also makes Jaemin happy. It makes him happy knowing the person is dying, but also suffering at the same time. Not dying too quick, but suffering.  
As the last breath leaves the dying person he says the words Jaemin despises. He says the words he never wants to hear again. The words that burn his insides.  
"I love you." Jaemin doesn't say anything. His face doesn't change. He is still wearing the same grin as before.  
He takes his bloody hand and moves his hair away from his face. Making traces of blood on his face as he does so. The blood making him look even more vicious.  
Only 16 and already a murderer. Only 15 and already a proud murderer. His friends doesn't do anything as they watch him walk out of the room. Never to see the dead person again, or them for that matter.  
He is gone now. He had one reason to stay and now that reason is gone. He had one reason not to leave the world, but now it's gone.

 

One year later  
He had been watching the boy at school for days now. The other boy never noticed him. Only once, but that doesn't count as it wasn't really him. Only his powers going out of control again. As it often does for the other boy.  
He had almost chocked a girl to death after she said to one of her friends that the boy was pathetic. That he didn't deserve to live.  
The boy didn't even flinch when the girl fell to the floor. Or when her eyes turned white. All he did was watch and Jaemin liked that. He had found somebody like him. Somebody that didn't care for other people.  
It was the teacher that hurried the girl out of the room. Making Jaemin's attack stop. Making it seem like the girl was only playing around.  
He was now seated beside the boy. His notebook says Jeno where is name is supposed to be so he starts to call him that. Jeno doesn't notice him as he stares. He never does and never will.  
Jaemin huffs as he looks around. None of these people know that he is here. Except his older brother a couple of classes up that had been with him in the invisible world for years, but now he can be seen.  
Jaemin knows how he did it. He just doesn't know if he's ready. As in queue his brother walks past and alone. Jaemin stands up. Not wanting to walk away from Jeno, but having to talk to his brother, he leaves.  
"Hi Jaemin." His brother didn't really look like him if you didn't know he was his brother, but Jaemin always saw the same glint behind his brother’s eyes as his. The glint of evil. The glint that nobody else can see.  
"Hi Yuta." Yuta doesn't look at him. He just keeps walking. Jaemin knows why. If anybody saw him talking to himself, they would think he is crazy.  
"You decided to turn?" Yuta always knows what Jaemin is thinking. Every demon has a second power, after the standard powers, and Yuta has mind reading. Jaemin's power is leaving no traces after he kills or hurts somebody. Not that he needs the power. He doesn't want to kill or hurt anybody. Except if they hurt Jeno. If they hurt him he will do anything to them.  
"I don't know." Jaemin does know. He wants to turn into a demon in human form, but he can't bring himself to do it. He wants to turn so he can be with his human.  
"When I wanted to turn I found somebody that were hurting Hansol." He turns and looks at Jaemin, but quickly starts to talk again. "You should do the same and I mean really hurt him. Not the girls in his class that talk badly about him." Jaemin can't think of anybody that's hurting Jeno. Not badly.  
"I'll try and find somebody." Jaemin walks away from Yuta. He is careful not to look back at Yuta. He doesn't want to be jealous. He doesn't want to wish he was Yuta.  
When he sees Hansol walking towards Yuta smiling he feels a pang in his heart. He takes his hand up to his chest. He can feel his heart beating hard. He hates it. He hates that Yuta can hug and kiss his human just because he killed somebody, but Jaemin has to stand and watch his human being hurt. He has to watch his human being sad and not do anything.  
When Yuta and Hansol lean into a kiss Jaemin turns away again. This time not looking back as he walks back to where Jeno is. Where his unknowing human is.  
His mind is filled with all his memories of Yuta turning. The blood everywhere. Jaemin having to come and use his power for the first time. Watching Yuta being held by Hansol crying his eyes out, months later. Telling him the truth. He hopes he can do that to Jeno in the future. He pushes the thoughts away as he opens the door to the classroom.  
When he walks into the classroom a lot of people are surrounding Jeno's desk. He quickly walks up into the group of people. Trying to see what's happening. When he sees the girls hitting Jeno he is furious. His power once again going out of control. The invincible source throwing her across the room. Some people run away, others hurries to her to help her up, but they don't even come close to her.  
Jaemin slides her up the wall chocking her. He doesn't care for her so maybe she will be the one to die for him to turn. While she is losing the life in her eyes Jaemin remembers Yuta's words. He shouldn't kill her. He should kill somebody that really hurts Jeno, and she didn't really hurt him.  
When Jaemin lets her fall to the ground this time he doesn't get rid of her marks. The red line around her neck forever going to be there. She doesn't stand up. She just lays there. The other students running towards her, except for Jeno of course. He only sits there. Smirking slightly.  
Jeno turns and looks straight at Jaemin. Not through him, but at him. Jaemin freezes at the spot as they hold eye contact.  
"Thank you." He mouths at Jaemin. A shock wave goes through Jaemin. Jeno can see him. No that's not possible. He can't see somebody that's not there.


	2. Connection

Jaemin decided to follow Jeno home. Wanting to know his personal life more. To try and find somebody to kill so he can be closer to him. To be closer to his human.  
Jeno didn't look at Jaemin during class after he had thanked him. Jaemin had decided that he probably saw wrong. Jeno couldn't have seen him.  
Walking beside Jeno made him happy. His heart jumping a little whenever their shoulder touched. Even though Jeno couldn't feel it Jaemin could, and it made him happy. He tries to not look at Jeno as they walk, but he fails miserably. Watching him as they walk.  
"I can't see you, but I know you are there. I've seen Yuta talking to you. I thought he was crazy at first, but when he mentioned my name I started realising somebody was around me. Somebody I couldn't see." Jaemin stops walking as Jeno does the same. He doesn't look directly at Jaemin this time, but he is close.  
"I heard Yuta telling you how to turn. I don't know what you turn into, but you have to kill somebody. So kill my dad. He beats me almost every day and he killed my mom. He deserves it. I can live with my older brother." Jaemin is shocked at Jeno's words he doesn't know what to do. He has never heard about a human knowing a demon is around them.  
Jeno stands looking at the ground for a while. Jaemin wants him to look up so he can see his beautiful face. His favourite face. It wasn’t before the water hits the ground Jaemin notices Jeno is crying.  
“My body is full of scars and bruises. I don’t want to hurt anymore. Please get rid of him.” When Jeno looks up Jaemin reaches out trying to dry his tears. Never wanting Jeno to cry again, but he can’t do it. He can’t dry his tears.  
They start walking again. Jaemin doesn't answer. Jeno can't hear him anyway. If he kills his dad he would turn and be with Jeno, but he won't feel good about killing the one that gave Jeno life.  
Jaemin almost doesn't notice as Jeno walks into an alleyway. It was dark and wet, but Jaemin was used to that. So he just followed. When Jeno stops and opens a door Jaemin wants to stop him, but he can't.  
There are drug dealers and murderers that live in these apartments.  
"Dad I'm home." Jeno sounds normal, but he looks terrified. He steps lightly on the floor and tries not to make a sound. He doesn't go into the living room as he walks deeper into the house.  
The house is dirty, but has some expensive stuff. Probably payment for doing drug deals or being assassins. Jaemin doesn't know what Jeno's dad is, but he doesn't like Jeno living with him.  
When they walk into Jeno's room Jaemin smiles a little. There are heaps of books on the floor about different type of mythical creatures. Some pages have been ripped out and hung on the wall. He smiles as he reads the pages. They all point at what he is. One page has only three words written on it. 'Angel turned devil.' He figured it out.  
Jaemin taps the paper and it shakes. Jeno turns and looks at it. Smiling at it. Jaemin likes his smile. It's beautiful.  
"Am I right? Tap once if I'm right." Jaemin taps once and Jeno lets out a yes as he lifts his hands above his head.  
"I knew it." Jaemin can only smile at the adorable human in front of him. Jaemin's favourite human.  
"Wait." Jaemin doesn't understand as Jeno pulls out page after page out of his notebook. Each one with one letter on it. He hangs each one of them up on the wall. It doesn't take long until he has the whole alphabet on his wall, one with a dot on it and one with nothing at all.  
"Tap your name. Tap the one with the dot when you are done." Jaemin smiles as Jeno speaks. He is excited as he walks up to the 'J' on the wall. Tapping it so it moves.  
"J. Same as me." Jaemin smiles as Jeno writes the letter down. He walks over to the 'A' and taps it. Again Jeno says the letter as he writes it down. They keep going like this until Jaemin taps the dot.  
"Jaemin. I like it." Jaemin's cheeks starts to burn as he watches Jeno. Why is he so beautiful? Jaemin walks up and touches Jeno's face. Jeno doesn't react at all. He doesn't react because he doesn't know he is being touched.  
Again Jaemin walks up to the wall. Tapping each letter as he walks. From the 'I' to the dot.  
"You like my name too?" Jaemin walks up to the walk again and taps the letters for yes. As he taps Jeno flips the notebook in his hand. He writes down a yes and hangs it up and then he makes another one with the word no on it and hangs it beside the yes.  
"Now it's easier." Jaemin taps the yes and Jeno chuckles. His chuckle is Jaemin's favourite. It's the first time he ever heard his laugh, and it made him happy. He walks up to the wall tapping out a message to Jeno. He writes down each letter.  
"You have a beautiful laugh? Thank you." This time it's Jeno's cheeks that turn red. He looks down on the floor in embarrassment. It takes a while before he speaks again, but Jaemin doesn't mind. All he does is watch the beautiful boy in front of him. When Jeno opens his mouth again he seems troubled.  
"Are you going to kill him?" He doesn't have to say who. Jaemin knows who he is talking about. Without even thinking he taps the yes. Jeno smiles and again looks straight at Jaemin.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Jeno's thank you's hits Jaemin straight in the heart. He doesn't know what to do. Jeno doesn't seem to know either as he walks around his room. Never looking up from the floor.  
When he opens his closet Jaemin feels like crying. There is a little door in the back of it. Even though Jaemin doesn't need an explanation Jeno gives him one anyway.  
"This is where I hide. There is a lock on the inside so he can't reach me. He is going to do it again tonight. I know it. I can feel it." Jaemin doesn't know what to do. He wants to go and hug the boy to death, but he won't notice him anyway.  
"What will you turn into when you kill him?" Jaemin looks at the boy in front of him. He looks so weak, but strong at the same time. Jaemin doesn't know how to explain to Jeno that he will turn into a demon in a human form so he just taps out the word human. Jeno doesn't use the notebook this time. He only looks at the letter.  
He doesn't say anything as Jaemin taps the dot. He just walks up to the dot. Jaemin doesn't take his finger away as Jeno reaches out and puts his hand on top of his.  
"I can feel your hand." Jaemin pulls his hand back at Jeno's words. That's not supposed to be normal. He looks at Jeno trying to touch his face. When he lays his hand on Jeno’s cheek he smiles.  
“I can feel your hand Jaemin. It’s soft.” This time Jaemin doesn’t pull back. He has never been noticed by anybody else than his brother. It feels good knowing somebody else can feel him.  
When Jaemin pulls back Jeno whines a little. It makes Jaemin laugh. He hasn’t laughed since he was young and playing with his brother. He walks over to the papers and tap ‘you should sleep. I’ll watch over you.’ Jeno again whines as he walks over to the dot. This time trying to find Jaemin and touching his sides.  
“I’ve tried months to feel you Jaemin and now I can and I can’t believe it.” Jaemin only smiles as he pulls Jeno towards the bed. Jeno quickly goes to bed knowing he is being protected.


	3. Sleep

Throughout the night Jaemin tries not to fall asleep. Even though he is a demon he needs sleep, but he won’t sleep until Jeno is safe. He can sleep at school. Even if that means he can’t watch Jeno work he would do anything to make Jeno feel safe.  
When he looks at the sleeping boy beside him he smiles. His face is so cute. His mouth slightly open and his arms stretched towards Jaemin. Jaemin again smiles to himself, Jeno can feel him. He knows Jaemin is around him.  
Jaemin pulls out his phone to find something to do. What he didn’t expect was a thousand messages from his brother. Asking where he is.

To Yuta  
I’m at Jeno’s house.

From Yuta  
Isn’t it weird watching somebody sleep and they not knowing you are there?

Jaemin looks at Jeno again. He shuffles down so he is laying face to face with him. How can somebody be so beautiful when sleeping?

To Yuta  
He can feel me. He knows I’m here.

Yuta doesn’t answer for a while. Jaemin puts his phone in his pocket again. Waiting for a new message. He tries to imagine what Yuta would answer, but he doesn’t know what he could possibly answer.  
When his phone makes a little pling his heartbeat starts to raise. What if Yuta knows something is wrong if a human knows about a demon? Jaemin tries to push those thoughts away while pulling his phone out.

From Yuta  
That’s great Jaemin. Even I couldn’t make Hansol realise I was there. Jeno and you must really be meant to be together.  
See you tomorrow. We need to talk this through. Meet me on the roof.

Jaemin blushes at Yuta’s text. Meant to be? He texts a quick okay back before putting his phone away. It was almost 5 in the morning. He decides he can sleep a little bit. He would wake up if something was wrong.  
In his dreams Jaemin is as human as Jeno and they are having fun. Doing homework, walking down the hallways at school and all those normal human things. He wished they were true.  
“Jaemin are you awake?” Jeno’s voice wakes Jaemin up. His voice is beautiful and raspy. Jaemin decided that he likes Jeno in the morning too. His hair in every direction.  
When Jeno’s hand snakes its way towards Jaemin he scoots closer. He doesn’t know why he wants Jeno to touch him, but it makes him happy. When Jeno’s fingers touch his stomach, he stops breathing. Jeno does too. He doesn’t just stop by touching Jaemin’s stomach. He touches Jaemin all the way up to his face. His hand resting on Jaemin’s cheek.  
“How can a demon be so soft.” Jaemin only laughs at Jeno’s words. He used to be an angel, he still has some traits from his past self. They stay lying in bed for a while. It isn’t until Jeno’s alarm rings that they move.  
“The alarm is for when I’m supposed to leave. I’m not even dressed. What are you doing to me Jaemin?” Jeno half yells as he runs around the room dressing himself. Never in a hundred years had Jaemin imagined Jeno to have abs, but he did. Jaemin stares as Jeno is searching for his clothes.  
His back covered in scars. Jaemin wished he found them beautiful, but he hated them. He hated that the person that was going to keep Jeno safe did that to him. Jaemin stands up and walks over to Jeno, currently rummaging through his drawer for a white shirt. He runs his fingers along the bigger scars. The scars that Jeno’s dad made. The scars that would be there forever.  
Jeno freezes under Jaemin’s touch. Not for long though. Just long enough for Jaemin to notice. A human would never have noticed he was even being touched. Some scars were light pink and some were white.  
“Sorry you need to take your hand away. I need to put my shirt on.” Jeno waves a shirt in front of Jaemin as he speaks. Jaemin laughs and pulls his hand back. He wished he could see stand there forever touching Jeno, but he couldn’t. Not yet at least.  
When they start to walk down the stairs Jeno walks quietly. Jaemin knows why. He can also hear the man moving downstairs. Jaemin takes Jeno’s hand and pulls it. Trying to tell him that he is safe as long as Jaemin is there. They start off walking quietly then walking normally. Quickly wearing their shoes and leaving. Jeno running to make it to school in time. Jaemin knows they don’t have to run. He pulls Jeno to a stop.  
“Jaemin I have to make it to school.” Jaemin only brings Jeno into a hug and imagines the shut off bathroom right by their classroom. It only takes a couple of seconds before they are in the room.  
Jeno lets out some wows before hurrying out of the room. Not letting go of Jaemin until other people are around. He can’t be seen holding nothing. He would look crazy.  
The girl Jaemin hurt yesterday only looked at Jeno as he entered the room. She didn’t say anything mean about him. She didn’t say anything at all. Letting him pass and so did everybody else in the class. Not wanting to get hurt too.  Jaemin smiles a little when he sees Jeno has a little smirk.  
Jaemin tries to lay down on the desk beside Jeno’s to sleep, but he doesn’t feel comfortable. He doesn’t stay still for even a second before moving again. When Jaemin accidentally knocks some of Jeno’s papers from his desk he frowns. Why can’t he just sleep.  
Jeno gets up without even batting an eye and picking up the papers. Jaemin watches as he bends down to pick up the papers. The teacher talking about how Jeno should be careful with his papers, but Jeno doesn’t care. He knows what happened. He knows who did it.  
As he sits down Jeno pulls out one of the papers and rips it into thirty pieces. The alphabet, a dot, a blank one, a yes and a no. Jaemin smiles as Jeno puts them down. He can talk to Jeno.  
Jeno doesn’t say anything, but pulls out his notebook. Scribbling something down then showing it to Jaemin. Or at least showing where he thought Jaemin was. Jaemin had to lift his head up from the desk to read what he had written, but he didn’t care.  
‘You okay?’ Jaemin blows air out of his nose. Not quite laughing, but still a little. A human is asking a demon if he is okay. Ironic. Jaemin taps the word ‘no’ without even realising. He couldn’t sleep.  
Jeno frowns as he sees the ‘no’ moving slightly. He wonders why Jaemin isn’t okay. He quickly writes why and shows it to Jaemin. When he sees the ‘C’ moving he starts writing down the letters.  
‘Can’t sleep.’ Jaemin can’t sleep. Jeno stifles a laugh. He thought something was seriously wrong with him.  
“You are a child.” He doesn’t say it loudly, but he understood that Jaemin heard it when an invincible fist hits his shoulder. He tries hard not to move by the contact. Slowly looking around the classroom if anybody is watching.  
“You can sleep on my shoulder if you want. You can lay however you want with me.” It doesn’t even take Jaemin even a second to put his head on Jeno’s shoulder. It’s perfect. The contact making both happy. Jaemin slowly falls asleep.


	4. Angel Boy

“Yo Jeno! Do you know what happened today?” Jaemin jumps awake at the loud voice. He looks around trying to figure out who was speaking. When he spots one of the full angels in the school his heart stops. Renjun is walking towards Jeno and sits down opposite him.  
“What happened?” Jeno doesn’t look happy as he looks Renjun up and down. He could feel that Jaemin had moved away from his shoulder. If it wasn’t for the hand that is still laying on his thigh he would have thought, he left.  
“Mark finally asked Haechan out. Now it’s only you left. No Jisung doesn’t count.” Jeno looks at Renjun with huge eyes. The boys finally got together. Jeno automatically puts his hand on top of Jaemin. He doesn’t feel Jaemin stopping completely. Only watching Jeno.  
“Congratulation to them.” Jaemin turns his hand around and grips Jeno’s hand as he talks. He is jealous of Jeno’s friends. He also wants to be able to be with somebody he loves.  
“He really cares for you, you know. Even for a demon.” Jaemin knew Renjun could see him, but he didn’t think he would comment on him being there.  
“What do you mean?” Jeno tightens his grip on Jaemin’s hand.  
“Demon’s don’t often watch over humans, but he does with you. He is even holding your hand. That’s not normal.” Jaemin and Renjun doesn’t break eye contact as he speaks. It isn’t a scary eye contact, just a normal one. Neither Jaemin nor Renjun being scared by it.  
When the classroom door swings open Jeno is the only one to jump. Jaemin both want to laugh and hug him, but he does neither. Renjun laughs for him. As Yuta walks towards the little group of friends he smiles. A shy Hansol following him.  
 “Hi. I’m Yuta. This is Hansol.” He points to Hansol who doesn’t even look up from the floor. “I heard you can feel my brother around you.” Renjun’s mouth falls open as Jeno nods.  
“How can you feel him? That’s impossible.” The only person moving is Yuta who is walking up to Hansol to pull him closer to the group. Jaemin had talked to Hansol before trough text. He is really nice, but he is also really shy.  
“It’s not. Hansol could you feel me when I wasn’t human yet?” Everybody turns their attention to Hansol. His cheeks are tainted a soft red as he looks at everybody.  
“No, but if I had gotten a hint I think I would notice. My papers always moved in class, and sometimes it felt like somebody was touching my hair.” He speaks fast and quiet. Everybody except Jeno heard him perfectly. Jeno looked a little lost for a couple of seconds before he understood.  
“See so if Jeno got a hint he could notice.” Yuta and Hansol were very different, but they fit perfectly. Yuta is loud where Hansol is quiet. Hansol is calm where Yuta is anxious.  
“I heard you talking about how somebody would have to turn and I started noticing things. The chair beside me moving a little, my clothes being fixed and the people who hurt me being hurt even more.” Everybody looks at Jeno. As time goes by Yuta and Renjun looks at Jaemin, but he doesn’t look away from him. He watches as he breaths. It isn’t before long Jeno starts to talk again.  
“Does he look like you?” Jeno’s eyes are staring at Yuta. Surveying him up and down. Yuta smiles and looks at Jaemin again.  
“Both yes and no. We are both inhumanly beautiful and both of us have big smiles, but he has more of a V shaped face. I mean he is beautiful, but not as beautiful as me.”  
“True.” Without even missing a beat Hansol answers. Everybody laughs. Even though Hansol can’t see Jaemin he knows Yuta is the only for him. Jaemin wishes Jeno would be like that to him too. Jeno keeps asking Yuta to explain Jaemin in detail. Even though they are talking about him Jaemin is somewhere else. He is only looking at Jeno as he speaks. He is so beautiful in his eyes.  
“Forget about our meeting Jaemin. I wanted to embarrass you instead, but you aren’t even paying attention to anything else than Jeno.” Both Jaemin and Jeno blush as Yuta and Hansol leaves.  
Renjun stares at Jeno and Jaemin without saying a word. He had never heard about a human noticing a demon before. His human had noticed him, but that’s normal. Humans hare supposed to notice angels, but not demons.  
“You gonna stop staring?” Jaemin looks Renjun up and down as he speaks.  
“What did you do to him?” Jeno looks at Renjun strangely. He tries to follow Renjun’s eyes, but he can’t see anything. When the invincible hand he is holding moves a little he remembers. Renjun is looking at Jaemin. He is talking to Jaemin.  
“I didn’t do anything to him. He figured out I was there himself.”  
“Okay.” Renjun turns away from Jaemin and looks at Jeno. The latter opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Nobody says anything as the door swings open again. Nobody says anything as the fourth male looks at Renjun and Jeno staring at each other. Him not seeing Jaemin either, but that doesn’t bother him anymore.  
“Who is this Renjun?” For a normal person the fourth male would look calm, collected and happy, but for a creature living of bad thoughts and bad feelings, Jaemin knew he wasn’t okay. He was mad, sad and scared. His voice shaking a little as he asks Renjun who Jeno is.  
“Your human.” It comes out as a whisper, but Renjun heard him anyway. His eyes traveling from the fourth boy to Jaemin. He doesn’t say anything, but Jaemin can feel and see his anger. He doesn’t like a demon close to his human, but that’s normal for an angel.  
“He’s just a person like you. A human with a soulmate from heaven.” Jaemin laughs loudly at Renjun’s words. It’s been years since he has been associated with heaven. Nobody looks at him as he laughs, but that’s not weird when only Renjun can hear him and he is walking away. Walking towards his human.  
“His soulmate is an angel too?” The fourth boy doesn’t look at Renjun as he walks towards him.  
“No, Chenle, his soulmate is worse than that.” Jaemin finally looks away from the couple. At first he just looks at the floor as the door opens and closes again. The angel and human leaving. It isn’t before the hand he is holding shakes he looks up.  
“It’s okay Jaemin. I know you aren’t evil.” Jeno’s eyes are soft and sparkling as he talks. He isn’t looking straight into Jaemin’s eyes, but he is close. Jaemin’s mouth forms a smile as he looks at the boy he loves in front of him.  
Jeno doesn’t say anything for the rest of the school day. Only holding Jaemin’s hand throughout the day. Sometimes even forgetting he is there. Their hands fitting together perfectly.  
When Jeno stands up to leave he again forgets he is holding Jaemin’s hand. Making the desk Jaemin has been sleeping on move as he gets pulled with Jeno. At first Jeno is confused as to why the desk suddenly moved, but when the hand he is holding slips out of his he remembers. Immediately missing the hand, he has been holding all day, he reaches out to find it again. Not finding anything. To not look weird Jeno stops searching. Slowly making his way out of the classroom.  
Walking to his locker Jeno feels lonely. He has grown used to Jaemin always being with him, holding his hand, but now he is all alone. His mind never leaves Jaemin even when he sees Mark and Haechan bickering. He wonders how Jaemin could leave him. Why he left, and everything in between.  
He starts to grow annoyed at Jaemin for leaving him. For letting him walk in the hallways alone again. He had friends, but he wasn’t very social so he was often alone. He didn’t mind most of the time, but now he hates it. He wants somebody to be with him. No he wants Jaemin to be with him.  
As he is about to turn completely mad he feels a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around Jeno expects either Mark or Haechan to stand behind him, asking for his opinion on their fight, but there is nobody behind him. Again he starts to get annoyed. How could somebody play with him like that. Putting their hand on his shoulder and then leaving.  
He tries swatting away the heavy thing on his shoulder and then he understands. It’s Jaemin. He is there. He didn’t leave him. He just wasn’t touching him.  
Jeno smiles holding the hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes. To anybody watching him it would look like he had pains in his shoulder, but both he and Jaemin knows it means more than that.  
“Are you okay Jeno?” Jeno jumps a little at the voice speaking to him. Its Mark. Being caring as usual.  
“Yeah, why?” Jeno doesn’t know why he keeps the conversation going. He wants to just leave the school. He just wants to be alone with Jaemin again.  
“It looks like your shoulder is in pain. I guess I’m wrong.” Sometimes Jeno wonders how somebody can be as caring as Mark.  
“Just a little pain. Nothing much.” Jeno smiles up at Mark. It isn’t before Mark nods back that Jeno sees Haechan, but Haechan isn’t looking at him. He is looking behind his back.  
“Angel or demon?” Mark looks confused. Not getting why Jeno and Haechan has a deep eye contact. Never looking away from each other.  
“Both.” Haechan smiles at Jeno, walking closer to him. Mark wraps his arms around Haechan’s waist out of habit. Jeno wished he could be do the same to Jaemin, or Jaemin doing it to him. He doesn’t really care which of them do it. As if Jaemin could hear his thoughts he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. A head resting on his shoulder. Looking down at his waist Jeno could tell where the arms were, but that’s because he knew. If he didn’t know he wouldn’t be able to tell.  
“How?” Mark still looks completely lost as Haechan smiles at Jeno. All he can see in Haechan’s eyes is love, but he isn’t supposed to look at anybody else than him like that.  
“He can tell you. I don’t feel like doing it.” Jeno nods as Haechan looks away from him. Looking at Mark instead.  
“Oh stop sulking. I love you, you idiot.” Mark’s lips pull into a smile as he looks at Haechan. Looking at the person he loves. Again Jeno feels jealousy looking at them. He wished he could see Jaemin, like they did to each other.  
It doesn’t take long for Jeno to start walking away. Forgetting to go to his locker. Pulling Jaemin who still has his arms around him after him. People look at him weirdly as he goes from walking, to a full run. Running down the hallways as his eyes fills with water. Jaemin’s arms has let go of his waist, but Jeno knows he is there. Jaemin wouldn’t leave him like this.  
He keeps running until he is far away from people he knows. He lets the tears fall as he walks home. He doesn’t know why he is crying. He doesn’t cry often. He doesn’t cry when his dad hits him, he doesn’t cry when he gets bullied, but here he is crying, because of being in love with somebody he can’t see.


	5. Brother To Lover

Opening his front door, he listens closely for his dad. Nothing. No sounds, no heavy feeling, no dad. His tears are still rolling down his face, but not heavily anymore. Still he can feel the hands drying his tears. Jaemin’s hands drying his tears.  
Jeno knows Jaemin wants him to say why he is crying, but he feels embarrassed. His cheeks start to heat up as the hands never leave his face. Here he is crying because he is falling hard for a boy he can’t even see. He is crying because he saw a couple hugging, but he can’t even see the person he wants to be his.  
The tears stop as Jeno takes the invincible wrists in his hands. In moments like these Jeno wished he could see Jaemin. He wished he could see the soft eyes looking at him, see the caring face, but he couldn’t. Jeno is torn between hiding his face, and showing his sadness proud and strong.  
Even though he’s telling himself to look away he can’t. He holds the wrist in his hands. Imagining the skin, he can feel, but not see. He imagines the blood flowing through them.  
“I wish I could see you.” The words come out soft and scared. Jeno didn’t mean to sound so small. He meant to tell Jaemin why he was crying, but not showing how hurt he really is.  
One of the wrists he is holding fights loose. Jaemin places his hand on Jeno’s chest. Even though Jeno can’t see or hear Jaemin he knows he will always be there. Jaemin rubs his hand a little as he himself starts crying. He wished he could tell Jeno how much he cares for him. He wants to smile at Jeno and make him smile back.  
Jaemin wanted to tell Jeno to always smile, to always be happy. He wanted to tell him he was beautiful. He wanted to tell him every single detail about his face, his laugh, his walk and everything.  
They stand there for a while. Jaemin silently crying and rubbing his hand on Jeno’s chest to calm him down. Jaemin doesn’t cry for long though, he usually never cries, but he knowns Jeno will change him in many ways.  
Its Jaemin that makes them start walking to Jeno’s room. Scared his dad will come home and hurt Jeno. He also wanted Jeno to sleep a little after all the crying he has done. Jaemin wants to sleep himself, but knows Jeno needs it more than him.  
The second Jaemin walks into Jeno’s room he walks up to the papers on the wall. Pulling Jeno after him. Jeno understands quickly what Jaemin wants. Pulling out a notebook and a pen making himself ready.  
Jaemin isn’t sure at first what he should say. I love you? You should sleep? I’m here for you? After thinking it through he decides to just point out sleep. When Jaemin finishes tapping out the words he looks at Jeno. At first Jeno doesn’t do anything, but after a while he nods.  
“Okay, but only if you sleep with me.” Jaemin wants to fight him, but decides he should sleep to. Crying makes people tired, and he would rather sleep a little now and be able to protect Jeno through the night. Quickly tapping out an ‘O’ and ‘K’. Immediately Jeno smiles and starts to undress. Making himself ready to sleep. Jaemin joins him in doing so and jumps into bed.  
It isn’t long after wrapping his hands around Jeno that Jaemin falls asleep. Not knowing whether Jeno fell asleep with him or not. In his dreams Jaemin is with Jeno. Both humans and being happy together.  
Jeno watches the phone laying on his desk vibrating. He knows it isn’t his phone. He never saw Jaemin’s personal objects before, but he thinks the phone is his. Who else’s phone would it be?  
Wiggling out of Jaemin’s arms Jeno walks over to the phone. Seeing a million texts. Each from Yuta. Jeno tries to open the phone and gets shocked when there is no code. Well Jaemin doesn’t really need one when nobody else can see his phone.  
Jeno laughs a little at Jaemin’s lockscreen. It isn’t a selfie nor a dog, but Jeno. Jeno writing something in class. His hair jet black and his uniform a little tussled. He thinks it’s cute knowing Jaemin likes him looking natural. He doesn’t have to dress up for Jaemin.  
When another text comes in Jeno jumps a little. The phone vibrates in his hands. Quickly he turns of the vibration. Deciding to see what Yuta is sending Jaemin. Curious to what him and Jaemin talk about.  
From Yuta  
Are you there Jaemin?

Jeno giggles a little knowing the first text got sent after Jaemin fell asleep.

From Yuta  
Well, okay. I guess you are watching Jeno sleep again.

Jeno’s face starts to heat up. He imagines Jaemin watching him sleep. It makes him feel loved and embarrassed. He wished he could do the same for Jaemin. Watching him no matter what. Having him as his lockscreen.

From Yuta  
Answer me you ungrateful little demon child.

When Jeno reads the last message he laughs out loud. Scared he woke up Jaemin he walks over to the bed and lets the invincible arms wrap around him again. Both of them heavy and sleepy in their movements.

To Yuta  
Jaemin is asleep. Sorry I got him to sleep.  
-Jeno

Jeno waits patiently for Yuta to answer. He doesn’t know Yuta well, so he has no idea what he will answer.

From Yuta  
Oh that’s good. Now I can ask you instead of Jaemin. Why do you love my little brother?  
Jeno chokes on his spit as he reads the text. How can somebody be that straight forward?

To Yuta  
You know, I can’t tell you that yet, because I myself don’t know. Maybe soon I can answer that.

Jeno feels nervous as he waits for Yuta to answer. What if he will be mad that he doesn’t know why he loves his brother. When the phone plings again Jeno swears his heart stops beating for a full minute. Opening the message his heart keeps thumping.

From Yuta  
That’s okay. I’m looking forward to hearing why you love him in the future. Goodnight Jeno!

Jeno doesn’t even try to answer the text, before throwing the phone on the ground. His cheeks are completely crimson red. He feels a soft kiss being placed on his cheek. He doesn’t move for a couple of seconds. Enjoying the kisses being placed on his cheek.  
“You were supposed to be asleep.” It hardly comes out as a whisper, but Jaemin heard it clearly. Jaemin doesn’t move to stand up to tap the letters. He just wants to cuddle with Jeno.  
“Jaemin. You have to sleep.” Jaemin laughs at whining Jeno. At first, they just lay there quietly, neither of them sleeping, but quickly Jeno falls asleep. Jaemin tries to stay awake to protect him, but the lack of sleep from the previous night catches up to him and he falls into the deep slumber off sleep.  
There was blood everywhere his hands, his face, his hair, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel bad. He loved the feeling of the warm blood on his body.  
Jaemin always hated dreaming about his past, but this time was probably the worst. Lying beside his human, and dreaming about his past human wasn’t a good feeling.  
Instead of sleeping Jaemin opted for watching Jeno. He wanted to play on his phone too, but he didn’t feel like getting off the floor after Jeno had thrown it. Jeno looks so peaceful sleeping. Jaemin wondered if he was really peaceful or if it just seemed like it.  
After about an hour Jaemin could hear somebody walking outside the door. The lights under the door indicating there were feet on the other side. Jaemin immediately stands up and walks up to the door. Listening for any chance that the dad would walk in. They both stand there on their own side of the door just listening for a while.  
“He’s asleep. Let’s go.” Jaemin jumps a little at the gruff voice from the other side of the door. Just a couple of seconds later Jaemin could hear another set of footsteps walking past the door, with it came a lady’s laugh. ‘He’s just having a lady over. That’s all.’ Jaemin thinks to himself as he walks back to Jeno’s bed. Still he doesn’t go to sleep. He only watches Jeno for a while, but even a demon can’t stay awake forever.


	6. Hard Times

The next day goes by just as any other until Haechan and Mark walk into Jeno’s classroom. Mark looks kind of confused and concerned at the same time, while Haechan is bearing a big smile on his face. Jeno thinks he looks happy, while Jaemin thinks he looks mischievous.  
“Hey Jeno, hey demon.” Haechan was the first to speak. The smile still plastered on his face.  
“Hey Haechan. What’s up?” Jeno asks a little nervously. Haechan normally never greets his friends. Something’s up.  
“I’m here to talk to your little demon friend. Can I borrow him?” Jeno automatically reaches for Jaemin, but he isn’t there.  
“He’s already almost out the door Jeno.” Haechan says as he turns around and walks out of the room. Jeno felt a wave of disappointment that Jaemin didn’t wait for his answer, but he quickly gets over it. Jaemin is his own per… demon.

“Does he know Jaemin?” They had hardly left the classroom and Haechan was already asking him questions. Jaemin tried to decide whether he should play dumb or just answer him. He does the latter.  
“No, he doesn’t.” Jaemin looks straight into Haechan’s eyes. He watches them go from surprise to disappointment.  
“You have to tell him Jaemin.” Jaemin looks down at the floor as Haechan speaks.  
“I know. I just don’t think he’s ready for it yet.” He doesn’t lift his eyes from the floor as he speaks. Haechan huffs while he places a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder making the younger look up.  
“He has to know who you really are Jaemin. You are a monster, and you don’t need to be embarrassed about that.” Haechan gives a little smile to Jaemin, and Jaemin answers it with a smile too.  
“I will tell him soon don’t worry.” And with that they walked back into the classroom. Haechan bearing his big smile again. Jeno and Mark both watch him as he walks in. He looks to be alone. It was in moments like this Jaemin wished he could be seen.  
Nobody says anything as Jaemin sits down. It isn’t before Haechan and Mark says they are going to leave that anybody moves. Jeno says goodbye to them with his smile plastered on his face. It isn’t the smile that turns his eyes into crescent moons, but still Jaemin likes it. As long as Jeno is smiling in some type of way Jaemin will be happy.  
Jeno doesn’t ask what Haechan and him talked about until they were home, or actually at Jeno’s place.  
“What did you and Haechan talk about?” Jaemin doesn’t know what to answer at first, but walks up to the papers on the wall and starts tapping. From the ‘N’ to the ‘.’.  
“Don’t lie I know you guys talked about something. Haechan was pretending to be happy, but he didn’t make any comments when he walked in.” Jaemin isn’t shocked at Jeno being able to read Haechan, or people generally, that well. What he is shocked about is how upfront he is about it. So, he decides to tell him.  
He doesn’t know exactly where to start, but he quickly does. He starts with the beginning. When he was born.  
I was born an angel. You know that. I was born into a high-class family. Me and my brother were supposed to take after our parents, but then we were sent down as guardian angels instead. My brother was quick about his mission. He saved the boy and moved back home. To heaven. I however wasn’t that lucky. The one I was supposed to protect lived a horrible life. He was the son of a mafia boss. He was beaten, sexually assaulted and everything in between almost every day. My mission was to get him out of that situation, but I couldn’t do it. So, one night he lost it and started screaming at me. When I was an angel people could see me. I wasn’t invisible except if I wanted to. We were with a couple of friends at that moment. I was so embarrassed and I regret doing this now, but I lost it too. The only difference was that I didn’t scream. I attacked. I ripped him apart. He slowly died, and I didn’t care. I even liked watching him in pain. Watching him die. I was made into a demon, but Yuta wouldn’t leave me alone. Not like that. That’s how Yuta and I were sent down to earth as demons.  To find our humans. He found Hansol, I found you, and now we are here.  
Jaemin observed Jeno as he read what he had written down. He went from curious to scared, to shocked, to hurt. Jaemin was scared he didn’t want to be with him anymore, but Jeno didn’t react like that.  
“You must have been so scared. Being taken away from your world like that just because you messed up.” Jaemin was exasperated. Jeno wasn’t mad, he wasn’t even scared. He quickly taps the ‘yes’ to not make Jeno wait.  
“I will never hate you Jaemin.” At those words Jaemin falls more in love with Jeno. They don’t do anything for a while. Only watching the notebook in Jeno’s hand. Jaemin isn’t sure what to do. He wants to be with Jeno, and he is, but not in the way he wants. He wants to talk to Jeno about his day without the stupid letters, he wants to hug Jeno, hold his hand, kiss him, but he can’t. He can do it, but he doesn’t want to force himself on Jeno.  
Both Jeno and Jaemin jump at the front door opening and slamming shut. Jeno quickly stands up and locks his bedroom door. His dad is home. Jaemin can see in his eyes that he is scared.  
“Jaemin?” His voice is almost a whisper and his breath uneven. He is scared out of his minds. Jaemin quickly walks up to Jeno, holding his hand, never letting go. They both stand there, by the door. Listening for any footsteps, but they get more than that.  
“Jeno! Where are, you hiding?!” Only Jeno jumps at the voice. Quickly letting go of Jaemin and crawling into his secret room in the wardrobe. Jaemin feels bad, but today isn’t the day. He isn’t ready to kill Jeno’s dad yet. He will just keep him away.  
Just as he sees Jeno close the door to his secret room the banging on the door starts. The man is on the other side now. Yelling profanities at Jeno. Telling him to come out and take the beating. Jaemin gets sick to his stomach. He can’t let this man treat his human like this.  
With his powers, he knocks the dad out. Going for Jeno, but he doesn’t need to. Jeno already heard the man fall, and crawled out of his room. He stands still. Looking at the floor. Jaemin likes to imagine that Jeno would look at him if he was visible.  
It’s Jaemin that runs up to Jeno hugging him. Quickly transporting them to Yuta’s house. Jeno is stiff even as he realises he isn’t home anymore. He doesn’t say anything only reaches for Jaemin and holds him tight.  
“Yuta!” Jaemin wished he could just stand there hugging Jeno, but he had to talk to Yuta.  
“I’m here.” Yuta looks as beautiful as ever. Walking out of his room in sportswear. His smile big and happy. His hair messy. It doesn’t take long until Hansol walks out too. His cheeks red and his clothes askew, but Jaemin doesn’t want to think about that. Both the older males look confused seeing Jeno there. Hansol doesn’t say or do anything, but Jaemin can feel him being worried. It makes him smile. He never imagined Hansol being worried about his human.  
“I need to talk to you Yuta.” Jaemin’s voice is strained and worried, but Yuta’s smile doesn’t halter. He already knows what Jaemin wants to talk about. He was ready for this. They walk out of the room leaving the two humans alone. Jaemin hearing Hansol talk first, asking if Jeno is alright. He doesn’t hear Jeno’s answer, he is too busy closing the door after himself.  
“You should get rid of him Jaemin. Jeno wants it. You want it. You need to turn soon.” Jaemin nods. Yuta was always right when it came to things like this. When it came to demon things.  
“I want to its just that… I’m scared I’ll have another situation like the last.” They keep their eye contact as Jaemin speaks. Yuta understanding what he means by the last.  
“That won’t happen Jaemin. That time the anger you felt was unnatural, but now that part of who you are. You have to do it.” Jaemin lets out a short okay before walking out. In that moment, its set. He is going to kill Jeno’s dad next time he sees him. Before reaching Hansol and Jeno completely he asks Yuta if they can stay the night. Yuta only nods.  
He and Jeno sleep on the coach. Both finally being able to have a full night sleep. Neither scared of Jeno’s dad, nor trying to protect one another. They just lay there peacefully. Both feeling quit human in that moment.


	7. Finally

They both stay at Yuta’s house that day. Neither moving from the coach. Both top comfortable to care about school or obligations. It isn’t before Jeno’s phone goes off like crazy that they move. Both wondering who wants to reach Jeno.  
It wasn’t just one person it was many. Haechan, Mark, Renjun, Yuta, the school teacher, his dad and last, but not least a boy named Taeyong. Jeno opens Taeyong first.

From Taeyong  
Dad told me you aren’t home. Are you okay?

 

From Taeyong  
Jeno?

From Taeyong  
If you don’t answer within ten minutes I’m calling the police.

The last text was sent 9 minutes ago, Jeno hurriedly types back an answer.

To Taeyong  
I’m fine don’t worry about it.

It isn’t before Jeno taps send that it clicks in Jaemin’s mind. Taeyong must be Jeno’s brother.  
They go through each text message Jeno received. Renjun asking where he is. Jeno answered at a friend’s house. Mark asking if he is okay and where he is, him answering yes, and saying he is at Yuta’s place. The school teacher asking if he’s sick, again answering yes. Yuta telling them he and Hansol left for school, and that they could do whatever they wanted. Jeno doesn’t open the texts from his dad. He doesn’t want to see them. He lastly opens Haechans texts.

From Haechan  
Your dad came by today. Said you ran away. I didn’t have the guts to tell him you didn’t. Ask Jaemin to hurry up. Mark’s being a pussy and I don’t like his presence.

To Haechan  
Sorry. I’ll make him stop. I’m sure Jaemin is doing what he can. Make Mark man up. See ya.

They don’t wait for an answer. They instead lay back down and snuggle. As the door opens they expected Yuta or Hansol, but Jaemin immediately notices the door is opened with too much force. He knows Yuta isn’t like that, and its definitively not Hansol.  
“Jeno come with me now.” Before the man has even finished speaking Jaemin is standing. Ready to attack. Its Jeno’s dad.  
“Jeno. Come now.” He’s drunk. Jaemin can hear that. Smell it too. “You won’t come? Okay I guess I’ll come to you then.” As the man speaks Jeno stands up. Running to Yuta’s bedroom. Locking the door behind him. This is it. Today is the day he kills him.  
As soon as Jaemin sees the man’s feet he uses his powers to push him back. He hits the wall making it shake with him. He doesn’t stop there. He starts to choke the man. Hearing the breath leave him. Right before the man stops Jaemin lets go. Letting him breath. He doesn’t deserve to die that quick. He deserves to suffer. To bleed, to hurt.  
Ripping open the man’s stomach was Jaemin favourite part. Hearing him scream. Seeing the blood go everywhere. His skin going white. He loved it. It made him happy. It didn’t take long before the man was dead after that. The blood loss being too much. Still Jaemin didn’t stop. He made small cuts all over his body. Pretending to hear his screams.  
Smiling to himself he walks up to the body. Feeling the warm blood. He is proud of himself, but he can’t enjoy it for long. He needs to get Jeno. He quickly makes the body seem clean, not messy. He even moves it to the bathroom. He doesn’t want Jeno to see it. He walks to Yuta’s room and knocks.  
"Jeno it's Jaemin." It doesn't even take a second for Jeno to open the door. Jaemin sees Jeno before Jeno sees him. He looks beautiful. Again Jaemin feels jealous.  
When Jaemin and Jeno lock eyes Jeno's mouth falls open. He looks Jaemin up and down. It doesn't take long before their eyes lock again.  
"You are beautiful." Jaemin's cheeks turn bright red. He had forgotten he could be seen. He was too worried about Jeno.  
“Thank you.”

As Jeno goes in for a hug Jaemin suddenly feels very self-conscious. He’s too thin. Jeno will feel his bones. He’s sweaty. He doesn’t smell good. All the things that could be wrong with him goes through his mind, but as he feels Jeno’s arms around him he doesn’t care. He has waited for this for forever. This was his dream. He hugged Jeno back with all his power. Squishing the boy in his arms.

It’s Jeno’s turn to hold Jaemin’s face. To look at his face, his body, his eyes, his lips, everything. Jaemin is beautiful. His cheeks have a red tint to them. If Jeno wasn’t observing him he would never have noticed it, but he does. He can’t believe how beautiful Jaemin is. He wants to stare at him forever. Not taking his eyes of him.

Jeno has his hands on each of Jaemin’s cheeks. Jaemin’s eyes never leave Jeno’s face. They are both smiling from ear to ear. They try to keep eye contact, but they both grow shy. They are both too in love to keep natural around each other. They both want to kiss each other and run away. They do neither. Instead they just stand there watching each other. Jaemin watching Jeno’s face and Jeno doing the same to Jaemin.

“What the hell!” Both males jump at the voice screaming. Jeno’s hands leaving Jaemin’s face and going for his hands instead.

“Why is there a body in the bathroom?” Jaemin bursts out laughing. Yuta was home. It doesn’t take long before Jeno follows. Both laughing their hearts out at the stupid elder.

“Wait. Jaemin?” Yuta runs into the bedroom. At first, he looks at Jeno holding Jaemin’s hands then he smiles.

“You did it. I’m so proud. You killed somebody. I have to tell everybody, or no I shouldn’t do that that would be bad, but I’m so proud.” Yuta pulls Jaemin into a bone crushing hug. Making Jeno take his hands out of Jaemin’s. They all laugh in that moment. Even though Jaemin is happy through and through he wished he had Jeno hug him instead.

“You can let go now.” Jaemin says half out of breath. Yuta laughs one more time as he pulls away.

“My little brother is finally a human. Oh it’s so much I have to do now. You must start school, and we need to find a reason you started so late. We also need to explain how you know Jeno, and how do we explain how there is no past about you. So much work. You know I’ll do it. You and Jeno have fun.” Yuta spoke very fast and sounded stressed, but as he said the last part he smiled. Looking up at them. He left right after that. Probably thinking of a way to cover up all their secrets.

“Stressful turning into a human huh?” They laugh together. Both enjoying the other persons laugh. They talk about anything and everything for hours. Not caring about food, sleep or the other males in the other room.

When Jeno closes his eyes, and falls asleep. Jaemin smiles to himself. Snuggling up to Jeno making himself comfortable. Following close to Jeno into the dream world.

“Jaemin! Jeno! Breakfast!” Jaemin always hated waking up early, but Jeno was even worse. Groaning for two minutes straight before even sitting up. Jaemin grins at how cute Jeno is.

“Come on Jeno.” Jaemin whines while tugging on Jeno’s hand. Trying to get him out of bed. It takes a couple of minutes of whining and pulling from Jaemin’s part to make Jeno stand up.

 

Sitting down to eat breakfast Jaemin noticed Hansol wasn’t there. He wanted to ask Yuta about him, but forgot all about it when he placed an omelette in front of him. He had forgotten how hungry he was.

“Okay so I figured everything out. You are my younger brother, which is true. After our parents had to move to Japan for a while you moved up here to finish school. I’ve already called the school and you start on Monday. I’ve already told the school you are very smart so there is nothing to worry about. Also, you and Jeno met through me and Hansol. Oh and Hansol forged some papers on you making you into a normal human with a past.” Yuta smiles to Jaemin as he speaks. He absorbs every word Yuta says.

“Wait Hansol can forge papers?” Yuta nods. Now Jaemin wished Hansol was at home. He wants to speak to him about his secret talents.

They eat breakfast quietly. Jaemin both excited and nervous to start school on the upcoming Monday. What if his classmates don’t like him? What if he hurts somebody? What if people find out about his demon form? Bad thoughts rush through Jaemin’s mind as he eats. It isn’t before Yuta kicks him in the leg and smiles they go away. He will be okay. Yuta did it too, and nobody knows about him.

With that he finishes his dinner and makes himself ready to get to know Jeno on a more personal level.


	8. First Day

“Wait you mean to tell me you were born blond?” Jeno looks at Jaemin with bulging eyes while laughing.

“Yeah, how many times are you gonna remind me? Every angel is born with blond hair, you know that.” Jaemin laughs as he hits the other boy. He looks at himself one last time in the mirror before leaving for school with Jeno for the first time. The anxiety is still there but he doesn’t care. He has Jeno with him, and he can murder anybody on sight. Not that it matters. He wasn’t gonna do that.

“Have fun boys!” Yuta yells as he and Hansol waves them goodbye. Even though Yuta got rid of the body days ago, the smell still sticks. It smells of blood in the whole hallway and bathroom. Not fresh and delicious as Jaemin likes it, but mouldy and thick. Scrunching his nose Jaemin leaves the apartment, Jeno a little in front of him.

Walking down stairs after stairs Jaemin starts to worry again. Funny really. A demon worrying about starting school. Pulling his blazer down Jaemin takes a deep breath. Walking faster to pick up to Jeno.

“Should we teleport?” Being stared at like he was crazy was something Jaemin wasn’t used to, but it didn’t bother him. Not when it was from Jeno. Not from his human.

“Are you crazy? What if people see us?” Laughing loudly at Jeno, he walks closer. His lips almost touching Jeno’s ear.

“You might have forgotten love, but I’m a demon. Of course, I’m crazy.” Dethatching himself from Jeno’s ear Jaemin beams down at him. For a second Jeno looks scared, but it quickly changes when he remembers that Jaemin is his. Jaemin will protect him no matter what.

“Let me be a little crazy with you then.” Jeno smirks at Jaemin, running into his arms. In a second they are in the closed bathroom by their classroom. Both laughing, running hand in hand down the hallway. Forgetting about the people around, or simply not caring.

“I need to go to my locker Jaemin.” Jeno’s run slows down to a walk. Still not letting go of Jaemin’s hand.

“I don’t have a locker. They said so in my papers. What am I gonna do?” Jaemin feels anxious again. He doesn’t know what to do. He feels lost.

“You’ll use mine of course.” Mouth agape and eyes bulging Jaemin looks at Jeno. Only his face doesn’t change. He looks as calm as ever. Happy.

“Thank you.” Jaemin tries his hardest not to stutter and he doesn’t. A proud smile spreads across his face.

He quickly puts the books he doesn’t need in Jeno’s locker. Their locker. Chest warming up, cheeks turning crimson red. He’s blushing, he’s getting shy. A demon is getting shy for sharing a locker with a human boy.

Neither of them say anything as they walk to their classroom. Still holding hands. Hoping it will make them both stronger. It did. It helped them both a lot. Jeno finally felt as if he was doing something for Jaemin, and not only the other way around. Jaemin felt more safe, not alone or lost.

All the students look at them as they walk. Jaemin doesn’t recognise any of them from his time following Jeno around. They aren’t important to him, nor Jeno.

One female student bursts out crying. She’s talking about too much beauty. Did she mean them? Jaemin and Jeno? Or just generally? Why was shy crying? Humans. Humans are weird.

“Hey Mark. Hey Donghyuck.” Jaemin’s attention turns from the weird crying girl too Jeno. He knows Mark and Donghyuck. The human and half demon half angel couple.

“Hey Jeno. Finally got a boyfriend?” Donghyuck walks up to them while laughing. Dragging a confused Mark after him.

“What no. This is Yuta younger brother, I met him through Hansol.” Even while both blush madly they don’t let go of each other. They’re never letting go of each other again.

“Well aren’t you going to introduce us?” Jaemin lets out a small giggle at Donghyucks words. Not that they were extremely funny, but they were to him. Every demon in the world knows Yuta and Jaemins name. After what he did.

“Jaemin. I’m Jaemin.” He’s tired of being invincible. He was there.

“Jaemin? I feel like I’ve heard that before.” Donghyuck jokingly touches his chin. Pretending to be thinking. Only the nonhumans laugh at this however. The two humans beside them didn’t understand what was funny.

“Maybe in your nightmares?” At this Donghyuck bursts out laughing.

“Good to see you being visible Jaemin.” He goes in for a hug. Typical angels. They’re too nice.

“Thanks, Donghyuck.” He smiles a huge beautiful smile up at the boy.

“Wait. How do you know his name? I’m confused.” Mark looks at the two devilish boys.

“You’re always confused Mark.” It was something people would expect Donghyuck to say not Jaemin, but that exactly what he did.

“Okay you will definitely fit right in.” The group of friends all laugh at Jeno’s words. He will, He will fit right in. Laughing, thinking, and having fun made Jaemin forget his surroundings, not noticing the child watching him in the shadows.

“Ready for class?” Jeno looks at Jaemin with a big smile. Making him feel better instantly. He hated the idea of seeing Jeno’s classmates and them being able to see him too. Having to pretend to like them.

“Yeah, or at least I think so.” Jaemin smiles back at Jeno. Both boys are nervous as they walk to class. Their shoulders touching. The door to their classroom was open. They could hear some people talking inside. Nothing important to them.

Walking into class was nerve wrecking. Jaemin wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to meet the class. To meet the teacher, but he didn’t have a choice. He had to see them. He had to introduce himself to all those people. Jeno pulls him inside.

"I’ll be in the back." Jeno says as he pushes Jaemin towards the front. Towards the teacher.

"Hi I'm Jaemin." The teacher was a middle-aged woman. Beautiful for her age. If Jaemin didnt know she was a teacher, he would've thought she was rich. Her necklace looks expensive, her back is straight. Everything about her looks expensive and full of class.

"Oh yes, Jaemin. Wait a second and we'll intoduce you to the class." Even her way of speaking made him feel as though she was rich. His new classmates were staring at him. Not even one was looking away. Jaemin searches for Jeno and quickly finds him. He's by the window. Smiling at him. Encouraging him.

"You ready?" Jaemin only smiles and nods at his new teacher. "Good, I'm Miss. Kim. Now introduce yourself to the whole class." Again, he nods. This time turning the to class. The teacher claps her hands making the small talk stop.

"I'm Jaemin," his voice is shaky his body isn’t quite with him either, but he fights away the scared feeling. He is a demon. He should be able to do this just fine.

"I'm from another city, but I recently moved here when my parents decided to move to Japan. I'm living with my brother who goes a couple of classes up. Please take good care of me." He ends with a bow. Some of the students try to guess his brother. He hears Jaehyun, but then some people say he doesn’t look like him. The about this boy Taeyong, some saying Taeyong is too hot and Jaemin too cute to be siblings, but he doesn’t care. He only wants to sit down.

"Well I guess you can sit with Jeno. Since you already know him." At his teachers words his classmates look up. Turning to look at the blushing boy in the back. Even more gossip erupts from this.

Some students are talking about Jaemin and Jeno maybe being brothers, but other students shut down this possibility immediatly. Saying Jaemin already said his brother is a couple classes over them, and Jeno clearly wasnt older than them.

"They like gossip huh?" Jeno laughs at Jaemins words. He doesnt stop laughing until the teacher says class is starting.

Jaemin had always liked learning, but history wasnt fun. Everything was wrong. Taking away the possibility that somebody else could have done it. Like angels building or demons fighting the wars. Never did anybody think about that. No it was always humans who did everything. Still he paid attention. He had to catch up with the other students.

Miss Kim was helpfull. Noticing Jaemin being confused at some stuff and explaining it to him without being asked to do so. If Jaemin wasnt new he would've though she liked him more than the rest of the students.

 

"Miss Kim seems to like you. Not that I blame her. I love you so I guess I'm winning." Jeno jokingly talked to Jaemin during lunch. He had just told him he loved him. Jaemin couldnt believe it. He wanted to say something meaningful back but it didnt seem as that was what Jeno wanted.

"Well I love you too, and I'm not interested in Miss Kim. So yeah you are winning." Saying I love you for the first time was often something people said was special, but special didnt mean fireworks or a romantic dinner. It might as well be a lunch room filled with students watching them, talking about them and taking pictures.

Jeno had gone from being nobody to quite popular, just because he knew the new boy. Jaemin didnt like that, but Jeno didnt seem to mind so he didnt do anything about it. Instead he enjoyed his time with Jeno.

"Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Mark and Donghyuck wondered if they can join us." It wasnt exactly a question, but still Jaemin answered okay and kept eating. It didnt take long for the other boys to join them. Jaemin introduced himself to the people he hadnt met before.

Chenle was cute. He liked him a lot. He liked the same jokes as him too. Jaemin wasnt sure how Chenle was an angels human and not a demons, but he didnt care. He had friends and that was all that matters.

He and Renjun might not be friends by nature, but Jaemin wanted to be closer to him. They found out both of them liked dancing a lot. It wasnt weird for angels to know how to dance, but enjoying it was different. Jaemin had fun the rest of the day. Talking to his friends and playing around with Jeno. Never noticing the boy taking pictures of him nor Miss Kim writing down everything he did.


	9. Things Happen

"Come on Jeno. We have to go!" Ever since Jaemin turned human Jeno won’t let him go. He keeps him in bed until the last moment. Follows him to the kitchen and out if he is taking out the trash. He wouldn’t be shocked if Jeno followed him to the toilet next.

"Five more minutes." Jaemin laughs at the boy holding him around the waist. Of course, he could just pull him off but he doesn’t want to that. He wants to enjoy being with him as humans.

"School starts in five minutes, so I don't think that will work." Jeno sits up quickly. Running around the room. Dressing himself for school. Wearing his school uniform.

"You're going to teleport us, right?" Jaemin laughs a little at Jeno. How else would they get to school?

"Of course, Jeno. How else would we get to school?" Jeno turns and looks at Jaemin. Hadn’t he been short on time Jaemin was sure he would jump him and hold him back down in bed. It doesn't take long for Jaemin to stand up, take on his clothes and teleport him and Jeno to school.

They were standing in the bathroom within minutes.

"We should do this every day." Jeno is smiling as he looks at Jaemin.

"I know you are lazy, but we can't have this panic every morning." Jeno laughs aloud at his demon friend. They quickly make it to their shared locker room. Running against time.

 

"You are late boys." Miss Kim is standing in front of them. She looks ready to kill them, but Jaemin already knows she isn’t mad. She just must act mad for the other kids.

"Sorry Miss Kim." Jaemin didn’t want to be a teacher’s pet, but if he knew how to get away from an angry teacher he would do it. He doesn’t want to be scolded by his teacher nor his brother.

"Go sit down." She pointed at the chairs at the back of the room with some extra force. Making Jaemin know he and Jeno got off. Jaemin bumps shoulders with Jeno as they walk to the back. Making the latter laugh. As they make their way back down the teacher writes something down. Looking shortly at the two boys while doing so.

 

School was never exactly fun, but this was the worst. Sitting in his classroom across from a pure angel wasn’t something Jaemin wanted to do, but Yuta made him. It wasn't Renjun, it was a boy in Yuta's class. His name was a number. Nine? Ten? Not that he cares.

"What does Yuta want you to do?" Jaemin looks at the older boy in front of him. Not smiling nor being friendly. Ten however is the opposite. Beaming, his eyes shining as he smiles.

"He wants me to remind you that you were an angel once, and killing one person doesn’t make you evil. It's natural for your type." Jaemin sighs. He should have seen this coming. He didn't feel bad for killing Jeno's dad, but he didn’t want to kill more people. Not that he knew of at least.

"I don't want to kill anybody. Now can I go to lunch?" Ten nods and smiles.

"Yeah go meet your boyfriend." He waves his hand at Jaemin as he stands up to leave. He wants to say something about the word boyfriend, but decides not to. He wants to be Jeno's boyfriend, but he doesn't know how to do that. He jogs down to meet his friends for lunch.

 

"Hey Jaemin. How did your date with Ten go?" Jaemin was sure Renjun meant it as a joke, but he didn’t feel like it was.

"It wasn't a date." Jaemin scans the table. Seeing something missing.

"Where's Jeno?" He turns and looks at the rest of the boys. Some looking down on the table, others looking at the roof. None of them looking happy. It took a couple of seconds before somebody answered. It was Mark. The eldest.

"He went to the bathroom. We tried talking to him, but he won’t stop crying. I don't even know what he would do in a closed bathroom. There isn’t anything in there anymore." Mark rambles a little, but Jaemin isn’t listening. He is already halfway up the stairs. He tries to dig in his mind a reason for Jeno to cry, but he can’t find any.

He can’t hear any sobs until he is right by the door. Pressing his left ear up to the door. He quietly knocks.

"Jeno? It's Jaemin let me in." Jaemin thought he was going to stand outside the door for a while. Asking Jeno to let him in, but he didn’t need to. Jeno opened the door and pulled him in as soon as he said his name. His face was streaked with dry tears and wet with new ones. His eyes were swollen and his lips were bright red.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jaemin pulled Jeno into a hug while talking. A reassuring hug. A loving hug.

"These boys called me gay and said I didn’t deserve to live, and they tried hitting me. I don’t care about the words, but the hits reminded me of dad and I just started crying." Jaemin hugged him tighter. Thinking his words through.

"You are strong Jeno. You're going to get through this. No matter how long it takes you will, and I will be right beside you the entire time. From now on I'm not leaving you again." Jaemin lets go of Jeno to see his reaction. He has stopped crying. He was smiling.

"Thank you Jaemin." In Jaemin had never wanted to kiss Jeno more, but he knew it would be wrong. Jeno had just been crying. They sat down on the floor of the bathroom. Neither talking, but both being okay with the silence.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin hums in a response. Turning his attention to Jeno.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" To say Jaemin was shocked was an understatement. He was more than that. He couldn't explain the feeling. His hands were shaking, his breath hitched, his mind went hazy. All he could do was nod.

Jeno leaned in first. Slowly kissing him. Jaemin's mouth naturally moved with Jeno. Both were blushing messes, but they were happy. It was the perfect kiss. Lasting just long enough. It wasn’t a peck nor was it classified as making out. It was something in between. Something magical. They both lean against the wall. Smiling to themselves.

"That was amazing." Jeno's voice was breathy and soft. Jaemin decided he liked it that way. Who was he lying to? He liked Jeno in every way.

"Yeah it was. Want to do it again?" Jaemin looks at Jeno with a cocky smile on his face. Jeno doesn't answer verbally, but he hits Jaemin's shoulder and he takes that as a no.

"I want to go home." Jeno's voice was tired. His face looked tired. Of course, he was tired. He just cried.

Jaemin only held Jeno's arm as he teleported them home. Planting them in their bed. He wanted to make Jeno sleep, but at the same time he wanted to kiss him everywhere. He doesn’t say anything as he goes to the kitchen. Holding Jeno's hand. He was looking for Yuta, or Hansol. Hoping one of them were home.

First the kitchen. Nobody there. The livingroom. Nobody there either. Jaemin doesn’t know if it was considered rude walking into their bedroom, but he doesn’t care. He has to get one of them to call the school. He doesn’t care wither Miss Kim says he skipped school, but he does care about Jeno.

"There's nobody here Jaemin." Jaemin felt a rush of disappointment go through his body. He could call Yuta or Hansol, but he didn't want to talk over the phone. As he stands there thinking about how bad his world is he hears Jeno talk.

"Hey Taeyong. Yeah, it's me. Yeah I'm fine. No, he's gone, I'll tell you next time I see you. Right now, I need you to call my school and tell them I'm sick. My boyfriend is almost having a heart attack not being able to tell the school. Thank you" Jaemin looks at Jeno with confused eyes.

"My brother." Jeno shakes the phone in front of Jaemin's face.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Where is he?" Jaemin felt dumb for not remembering Jeno's brothers name, but Jeno doesn’t care.

"He's off to college. Nothing special." Jeno was happy. Actually happy. It made Jaemin happy too.

"I was gonna follow him. Move away as soon as I could, but you made that come even faster." Jaemin blushed at his words. He hadn't forgotten about being called Jeno's boyfriend, but he tried.

"I'm glad I made you happy." Jaemin walked closer to Jeno. Hugging him around the waist. Their faces close together. Jaemin smiling at Jeno and Jeno doing the same back. They lean in for their second kiss. This time was shorter, less needy, but it still made them happy. It made them smile even more. Jaemin was excited for the kisses in the future.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep" Jaemin wanted to quote the fault in our starts but decided not to. Holding Jeno's hand as he went back to their shared bedroom. Going to sleep.


	10. Not Alone

"Na Jaemin! What is this I hear about you not being at school?" Yuta bursts into Jeno and Jaemin's shared bedroom. Scaring them both half to death. Both younger males groaning and rolling around in bed. Hoping Yuta would just leave. He didn't. He stood by the door waiting for an answer.

"Jeno got sick." His answer doesn't sound much like words, more like a groan with syllables, but Yuta got it. Even though Jaemin tried to lie, Yuta already knew the truth.

"Okay. I'll call the school about you being really sick, and that you went home yesterday." Yuta left without another word. Leaving the boys alone. Neither ready to wake up yet. Drifting back to sleep.

 

When they finally wake up its noon. Jaemin's arms are around Jeno's body. As he breathes in air he pulls Jeno closer to him. Already knowing Jeno is awake.

"Do you want to squish me to death?" Jeno's voice is raspy and beautiful.

"Yeah, what are gonna do about it?" Jaemin smiles into Jeno's back as he breathes in his smell. Jeno fights his way to face Jaemin. His face looks mischievous.

"Hm, maybe kiss you?" They both laugh as they lean in. Enjoying a sweet short kiss.

"Jeno? Are we together?" Jaemin was embarrassed and shy while saying, but he had to know. Jeno doesn't answer for a while, but he looks at Jaemin with love in his eyes. Jaemin doesn't feel that embarrassed about his question anymore. He already feels Jeno's answer is going to be positive.

"If you want to. Then we are."

"Yes!" Compared to Jeno's calm words Jaemin was very loud, but he didn't care. He was so happy. Being with Jeno forever. Both the boys laugh as they hug each other. Both being happy about finally being able to call each other their boyfriends.

They wanted to stay in bed all day and cuddle, but they quickly became bored. Checking the time every minute.

"School's over." Jeno says as he looks at his phone for the millionth time.

"Maybe we could hang out with Mark and Donghyuck?" Jaemin was sure Jeno could feel his want to go do something.

"Sure, let’s ask. They might not want to hang out with us." Jaemin laughs as he scoots closer to his boyfriend.

"Still it's worth the try." Jeno smiles back down at Jaemin as he writes a quick text asking if they could hang out.

"Now we only have to wait for an answer." Throwing his phone on the duvet as he sits up Jeno sighs a little. Jaemin knew Jeno wasn't mad or distressed. Only his way of waking up. Stretching and looking at Jaemin. He already knew the silent order. He had to wake up.

While waiting for an answer the boys make breakfast. If Jaemin knew how to cook he would, but he didn’t. Good for him that Jeno knew how to handle some kitchen tools and were able to make some toast. They laughed and played around a lot while putting the cheese and ham on the bread.

"We should really learn how to cook." Jeno laughed as he munches on his toast.

"We should." While Jaemin answers Jeno's phone vibrates. Both males looking at it hoping it was Donghyuck answering the text from earlier. They both read the text carefully.

 

From Donghyuck!

 

Sure. It won't be only the four of us though. It will be a lot of us. Is that fine?

 

A quick glance at each other and a nod tells Jeno enough. They will join.

 

To Donghyuck!

 

Sure. Come to Yuta's apartment and pick us up?

 

Jeno knew he shouldn't ask his friends to pick him up, but he didn't know where to meet them. Donghyuck however didn't seem to notice any difference in the text. Answering a quick sure, and be there in ten.

 

Ten minutes later the boys were standing outside the apartment complex. Joking around. Jaemin wanted to kiss Jeno everywhere, but he didn't feel like it was right. To kiss him. Openly on the street.

"Something wrong?" Jeno must have noticed the way Jaemin was looking at him.

"No nothing." Jaemin smiles and shakes his head. How could somebody be that adorable? And how could somebody as bad as him be meant to be with him? Jaemin didnt know, but he didn’t care.

Closing in they lean in for a kiss. Jaemin didn't know if he was going for a peck or a long kiss, but he didn’t care. He just needed Jeno's lips on his. The kiss was awkward and shy. It was their first time in the open, but they enjoyed it anyway. Both of their faces pure red.

"Hey lovebirds! We're waiting here." Donghyucks voice rings in their ears. They run up to the other boys laughing.

"Sorry. We were a bot preoccupied." Jeno was shy, but proud at the same time. He had the love of his life in his arms, and he would always have him.

"Yeah we saw that." Even with Donghyuck joking about him and Jeno, Jaemin couldn't stop staring at the extra boy. He was handsome, but cute at the same time. Jaemin had never seen a face exactly like his. It was as if he was superhuman, but neither angel nor demon.

"Hi. I'm Jungwoo. Park Jungwoo." The boy must have noticed Jaemin's stares as he puts his hand out to shake it. Jaemin felt as if he had seen the boy before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Guys this is Miss Kim's son." Jaemin knew it was stupid to feel suspicious of his friends, friends, but Jungwoo was weird. He didn't even have his mums name.

"I'm adopted. When I was twelve. I grew up with the name Park Jungwoo and I wanted to keep it. Nothing more." Jaemin couldn't shake the feeling that Jungwoo was weird, but he let it go. It was probably his demon side questioning everyone he doesn't know.

"Ah I see. It's better than your parents throwing you out after one mistake like mine did." Jaemin didn't know what came over him. His lie. The one he told to everybody was just broken. Because of one boy. A boy he didn't even trust.

"Yeah I know. Some parents suck." Again. Something weird with the boy.

 

The day ended up being fun anyway. Even with the strange boy. Miss Kim had asked Donghyuck to take Jungwoo with them. Jaemin had of course asked if she was married. Donghyuck laughed at that.

"Of course, she is. How else could she adopt."

"But why does she go by Miss Kim? And not Mrs Kim?" Donghyuck waited for the rest of the gang to be further ahead before answering that.

"She keeps it a secret. The marriage. Her husband is apparently bad." Jaemin felt bad for Jungwoo. He was taken into a family and then it ends up being broken. He observes the boys the rest of the day. He seems happy. It doesn't look like there is anything wrong with him.

While eating Jungwoo had talked to Jeno for a while. Even though Jaemin couldn't hear what they were saying, he could see that Jeno liked Jungwoo. Jaemin was already prepared for having to be around Jungwoo more. If only he could have him around Yuta, he would know the truth about him.

Everybody had fun while eating. Jaemin played around with Chenle. Both very mischievous. Renjun laughed with Donghyuck. Mark and Jisung were having a heated discussion. Jeno and Jungwoo were the only ones who never talks loudly. Sometimes they would laugh, but it wasn't loud. Jaemin knew he could trust Jeno, but still he was a little jealous.

"Hey Jeno." Jeno was seated right beside him, but he still spoke a little loudly. Loud enough for Jungwoo to hear.

He only got a hum and a quick glance as a response. That made him even more annoyed.

"I love you." He stretched out his you hoping Jeno would feel shy, and he did. His cheeks glowing a faint pink. Jaemin smiles to himself. He won this round.

"Why are you saying this now?" All eyes were on Jaemin and Jeno as they spoke. One shy and one cocky. The perfect couple.

"He's jealous." Jaemin felt a wave of shock trough him. How could somebody he doesn't even know that well read him.

"And how do you know that?" The other boys were laughing at Jungwoo's words, but Jaemin started to like him less and less.

"Well, I react like that whenever somebody talks to my boyfriend for too long. It was just a guess." Jungwoo was calm. His eyes were happy and sparkly. Hadn't Jaemin been madly in love with Jeno he might have fallen a little for Jungwoo.

"A very good guess." Jaemin felt open with Jungwoo. He felt as if Jungwoo could fish every secret he has ever had out of him, but he wouldn't allow that. He looked over at Jeno. He wasn't paying attention to either of them anymore. Discussing a movie with Donghyuck.

"Hey Jungwoo. Your boyfriend. He isn't Yukhei is he?" Jaemin didn't know why he asked such a question, but he was curious where Yukhei went. He was a pure demon. Even worse. He was to son of Satan. Hadn't it been for Donghyuck being around Jaemin might have been a little scared of him.

"Got some of your brother’s talent? Yes, he is. He isn't that bad you know." So, he was right. Jungwoo wasn't pure. Yukhei must have done something to him. Not that he cared. All he wanted to do was get out of there right now.

"Jeno, I don't feel good. Can we go home." He whispered this time. Not wanting anybody else to hear. This was only between them.

Jeno was good at hiding his curiosity. Only nodding and saying sure. Explaining to everybody why they had to leave. They were out of there in minutes.

"Why did you want to leave so bad? Didn't you have fun?" This time Jaemin didn't care. He kissed him. One time. Two times. Eight times. He didn't know. Just that he enjoyed it.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Jaemin felt Jeno's curiosity, but he wouldn't tell. He wanted to get away fast. Hand in hand they walked home. To Yuta and Hanol's shared apartment. Minding their own business.

The walk was calm, but the apartment was not. It was filled with people. Only some that Jaemin recognised. Ten was there, his demon boyfriend Johnny too, Hansol was there hugging a short boy. Neither Jeno nor Jaemin knew what to do.

"There you are." It was a handsome human who spoke next, or what Jaemin assumed was a human.

"Taeyong what are you doing here?" It was Jeno that spoke. Running up to the boy and hugging him.

"Yuta told me to come visit to see how you are, and when we got here neither of you were here. Then Johnny comes and tells us that Satan's own son is in town. We were so worried." Jaemin wanted to leave Jeno and Taeyong be, but he was too interested in their conversation.

"Wait how do you know about demons and angels?" Jeno had a finger pointing at Taeyong.

"Taeil told me, but that doesn't matter. You, young man should apologise to your brother." Jaemin had never been called out by anybody else than Yuta before, but it didn't feel weird being scolded by Taeyong either.

"Sure. Okay." Jaemin mutters as he nods and walks to his older brother. He could see the others tear streaked face. It made him uncomfortable. Seeing his brother like that.

"Hey, Yuta." His words were a whisper, but Yuta heard them anyway. Letting go of Hansol on putting Jaemin in his own arms. Hugging him tightly. Not letting go for a while. He was still crying, but Jaemin knew it was out of happiness this time.

"It's okay Jaemin. We will talk about it later." This was one of the many things Jaemin loved about Yuta. He didn't always have to say what he wanted for Yuta to hear it, and right now he didn't want to mention Jungwoo aloud.

"Hey guys!" Yuta yells as he claps. Some people turn and look at Yuta and Jaemin, some were already looking.

"They are here. Thank you for your help, but Jaemin here is really sick and just wants to go to bed. It's time to leave." One by one people left. The last one to leave was Taeyong. Saying sorry to Jeno for having to go so quick, but he had a test the next day.

Seeing Taeyong leave made both Jaemin and Jeno happy. They only trusted Yuta and Hansol with everything. Taeyong might be Jeno's brother, but he wasn't the same as Yuta nor Hansol.

"So now boys. Who is this Jungwoo guy?"  Jeno looks at Jaemin question. Wondering why Yuta brought up him.

"He's the boy that killed an entire family who is also after Jeno and I."


	11. Future not so Bright

"What? How do you know?" Yuta and Hansol were both ready to be parents figures again. Protecting both of their brothers. Real or not. They were their brothers.

"I talked to him earlier. I knew I recognised him somewhere, and hearing him talk reminded me of where. He was Chani's friend. I remember Chani telling me about how his father took him in. He killed his own family at the age of twelve. First his drunk mum, then his high dad, then his older brother and lastly his 6-year-old sister." Everybody went quiet. Jeno was sitting completely still. Hadn't there been for his chest rising and falling Jaemin might have thought he stopped breathing.

Yuta was thinking. He bent over. Looking at the floor thinking about what to do. Hansol was doing the same. Thinking, but not about what to do. He was rubbing Yuta's back. Silently telling him it's okay. Everything was quiet, and peaceful. Except for all the minds. Every single one of the people in the room were thinking panicky about the boy following the two youngest.

"What about you guys changing schools and we move away?" Yuta was really out of ideas. He knew Jaemin and Jeno couldn't just leave. If they did Jungwoo might attack their friends and family, and nobody wanted that.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid, but I don’t know what else to do." Yuta was rubbing his face as he sat back up. He was really out of ideas.

"What about just pretending we don't know what Jungwoo is up to?" Jeno might be on to something, but Jaemin didn't want Jeno to be in danger. He didn't have another choice. He knew that. Jeno and him had to keep living a normal life. Pretending nothing is wrong. Until they can get rid of Jungwoo chasing them.

"Let's do that. For now." It wasn't that Jaemin didn't trust Jeno to be strong and survive. It was whether he could live with himself knowing he is putting Jeno in danger.

"You will be okay boys. You will be back to normal in a couple of days. We will get rid of Jungwoo." Jaemin knew Hansol was right, but still he was scared. What if Jeno gets killed and not Jaemin? How could Jaemin live with that. He could never live with himself with that knowledge.

It was long after that, that they all fell asleep. All four sleeping in the two couches in the livingroom. None of them able to leave each other. Wanting to protect each other until the very last moment.

 

"You healthy again, Jaemin?" Mark would be the type of person who would take care of his friends, and Jaemin appreciated that.

"Yeah, still a little dizzy, but other than that. I'm all fine." Jaemin smiled at Mark. To make his lie seem more real. He had forgotten for a second that Jeno had said he was sick so they could leave.

"That's good. We were wondering if you guys would hang out later today?" Jaemin could already tell by the people looking at him and Jeno that it wasn't going to be just Mark and Donghyuck this time either. Jaemin knew he and Jeno couldn't join.

"Sorry. Yuta and Hansol wants us home to rest after being sick today. They got really mad yesterday." It wasn't a total lie. They did want Jeno and Jaemin to be home, and they did get mad yesterday.

"Oh okay." All the people around the lunch table looked a little down after that. Jungwoo especially, but it didn't take long before he was back into his blue and white notebook. Writing, drawing or whatever he was doing. Jaemin didn't care.

Donghyuck tried to joke with Jungwoo, but he wasn't having it. Only standing up to leave. It didn't even take Jeno and Jaemin a second to follow him. The others asking where they were going. Only to get silence back. They had to figure out what Jungwoo was up to.

Jungwoo didn't look up from his notebook often. Walking to Miss Kim's classroom.

"Hey mom. Here's my notebook. It isn't much this time. They aren't talking." They tried to peak into the classroom more. Not seeing anything.

"It's fine. Your father will be happy no matter what." They could hear Miss Kim open her bag and dropping the notebook into it. When Jungwoo started walking towards the door they almost got a heart attack. Not knowing what to do. They couldn't make out of sight fast enough.

In his panic Jaemin grabbed Jeno and teleported. Landing in the middle of the lunchroom. On the table, they eat every day. All their friends still there. Some screaming from the scare other already on their feet.

"What the hell?" It was Renjun who was able to speak first. Even though it wasn't a real question it was still words.

"Sorry guys." Jaemin was already on his feet. Ready to run to Yuta's classroom. Only to be stopped by Mark.

"What's going on?" Jaemin felt bad for lying, but he had to.

"I'm really sick. We need to go." Jeno and Jaemin ran before anybody else could stop them. Running as fast as their legs can carry them. Both males terrified at how big the chase for them were. Miss Kim was in on it. Jungwoo was. His dad was. A mafia boss was after them.

"Jaemin why are you so stressed." Jaemin forgot that in all this. Jeno doesn't know who Chani was. He wouldn't know who his father was.

"You remember I told about Chani yesterday? Yeah, was my human when I was an angel. Jungwoo's dad is a mafia boss. We have a mafia boss after us. The hunt for us might be bigger than we will ever know." Jaemin could see the panic rush through his body.

"Let's go." Jeno grabs Jaemin's hand and starts running. They run towards Yuta's classroom. Hoping he will be able to help. If only they made it there, but they didn't. Yukhei saw them. He captured them. Taking them with him to Master Kim. His boss. Jungwoo's father. They won't be missed for a couple of hours.


	12. Not 100% Demon

"They are downstairs in the prison, Master Kim." Yukhei was taller than the other people in the room. Master Kim, was a short, but strong man. His suit was straight and clean. He looked scary and powerful, which he also was.

"Good. Keep them there for a while. No food until they absolutely need it." Master Kim was heartless. He didn't care for anybody else than himself. It was to be expected of a mafia boss.

"Sure boss."

 

Down in the prison the boys were fast asleep. Not knowing what just happened yet. It had been three hours since they got taken from school. Jaemin had thin gloves on him. He would never be able to take them off. Not until somebody else magical would take them off.

Jaemin started groaning an hour later. His head was banging. He tried to touch his head, but when he touched he noticed he wasn't home. His hands felt strange. He tried taking the gloves off, but they wouldn't budge.

It takes him exactly one minute to wake up properly. When he did he saw Jeno. He was as flawless as ever, but Jaemin didn't like it. Seeing him sleeping on a stone floor in a dark room. The only source of light was the small shining through the tiny window on the door.

"Jeno? Hey, are you okay? Jeno?" Jaemin shakes Jeno as hard as he can. He must wake him up. Jeno can't sleep for too long. Tears started forming in Jaemin's eyes. Is this how he loses Jeno? He can't handle living without Jeno. Just as the tears starts to fall from Jaemin's eyes he hears moaning. Not just anyone’s moan. Jeno's moan. His heart leaps. Running up to Jeno again Jaemin bursts out in tears. His tears hitting the ground. Big wet splotches form on the ground, but Jaemin doesn't care. He only hugs Jeno has close as he can.

"Je... no" Jaemin's mouth was full of tears. His nose was running. His words were slurped. He wasn't able to speak properly.

"I'm here Jaemin. I'm here." Jeno starts hugging him back. It felt good feeling Jeno react. He seemed so dead earlier. Now he's there. Hugging him. Telling him everything is okay.

They sat there like that for a while. Only hugging and smelling each other’s smell. Being completely content in that moment. If only it could last forever. Their stomach rumbling made them realise what was happening. They were locked in a room. A dark room with nothing in it.

"Where are we?" Jeno sounded calm. His voice didn't shake, but his eyes did. He may sound calm, but he wasn't. Eyes and body shaking.

"I don't know." Letting go of Jeno, Jaemin walked up to the door. Peeking out of the small window on the door. There was nothing much. Only doors after doors. The exact same as the one they were in. The walls were white. Like a hospital, but the opposite. It was if this place was for killing people, not saving them.

"Hey boys." Jaemin felt as if he jumped two meters in the air as Jungwoo jumps out of nowhere. Standing straight in front of the window.

"Where the hell are we?" The human part of Jaemin had to go now. He had to act on his demon side.

"You're in prison. At Master Kim's place." The creepy smile on Jungwoo's face terrified Jeno, but Jaemin didn't care. He could kill Jungwoo in an instant. Yukhei might be a problem, but he didn't care. He had to get Jeno out.

"Let us out." Jaemin tried to use his powers, but they didn't work. He tried repeatedly.

"That won't work. Yukhei has stopped your powers." Jaemin was terrified, but he didn't care. He only cared about Jeno. He had to get him out. He couldn't stay here.

"Let him go at least." Jaemin could hear Jeno shouting no's, but he didn't care. He has to be let go.

"No can do. Master Kim wants you both." Before Jaemin can start screaming or attacking the door Jungwoo is gone. Long gone. Shit. They are captured. Jaemin went back to Jeno hugging him. Whispering sweet nothing's to him. There wasn't anything else he can do. Jaemin loved Jeno to the moon and back. How he wished he could get Jeno out of here.

"Jaemin. You won't leave me, right?" Jaemin is shocked at Jeno's words. Answering immediately.

"Are you crazy? Of course, not." Jaemin might have been harsh, but he knew Jeno wouldn't take it like that. Jeno knows Jaemin.

They sat in silence for house. Not knowing what to say or do. They didn't want to bring attention to anything negative about the cell, but they started to get hungry. They wanted food more than anything, or maybe not. Water might be higher up on the list.

"I'm thirsty Jaemin." Jeno's voice is raspy. Thirsty.

"Well I don't think this is the right moment to kiss." Jaemin knew this might not be the right moment to make jokes, but as Jeno laughs he feels better.

"It's always the right moment to kiss." Jeno says as he leans in. Even though both their lips are chappy, the kiss is amazing. It might not be Jaemin's favourite kiss, but he will appreciate it a lot in the future. No matter how many years later it might be. If they come out of this place alive.

"Kissing, are we?" Jaemin hadn't heard that voice in ages. Master Kim was standing by the door. Looking at them. Jaemin wanted to answer something, but before he could Jeno kissed him. Hard and passionate. A needy kiss.

"Yes, we are." Jeno looked badass. Jaemin was falling more in love for each minute passing. He loved when Jeno was being bad. He loved Jeno no matter what he did.

"Cocky. Just like your soulmate." Jaemin hated the way Master Kim talked to Jeno, but he knew it was dangerous to make Master Kim mad.

"Not saying anything? Well okay. I was wondering something anyway. Will you join my mafia team? As my powerful minions?" Jaemin felt furious. How could he expect them to join him? Is he crazy?

"Fuck no." Jaemin never knew Jeno was so tough, nor that he swore. He was shocked Jeno was so badass.

"Hey, don't swear." Master Kim was a father, and you could notice that in some situations. Like him telling somebody he doesn't even know to not swear.

"I don't care what you think. Let us out." Jeno was up on his feet. Furious.

"Calm down Jeno." Jaemin didn't have the energy to do much. He wants to pull Jaemin down to the ground, but he doesn't have the energy to do so. Still Jeno steps back. Sitting down beside him again.

"Aw how cute you guys are. Whatever. You will be stuck here forever until you join us." Jaemin felt all his hope leaving him. How could they get out now? Jaemin didn't have the heart to look at Jeno. Not even as Master Kim's leaves.

"What are we going to do?" Jeno looked at Jaemin as he complained. Jaemin didn't complain often, but right now that was all he could do.

"We join them, and do what they want us to do. Until they let us go." Jeno was right. Even if Jaemin hated it. He was right.

"Okay, from this moment on we join them." It was final. Jaemin and Jeno were joining the Kim clan. They were going to be mafia boys.


	13. The past Catches up

"They joined us father." Jungwoo never felt save around his dad. His adoptive dad, but he had to fight it down. He was proud to be able to tell his father that the boys joined them.

"That was easy." Master Kim looked suspicious about the boys. He wondered why they joined so quick. Why did they change their mind?

"They will be a good addition to our clan father. Imagine how powerful we will be now." Master Kim didn't answer after that.

 

The shower was way too hot. It hurt his skin. Red spots showed up everywhere. The people washing him weren't being careful. He didn't understand why he couldn't do it himself. It isn't like he is going to run away.

"Jaemin!" Jaemin hated the screams from Jeno's bath. He did it first, and he knew it was painful. He wanted to get him out of there. He wanted to kill everyone who hurt him, and Jeno. Especially the people who hurt Jeno.

It wasn't much later they let Jeno out. A towel wrapped around his waist. Body still wait, but Jaemin didn't care as he pulls him into a hug. He looks so vulnerable. So, scared.

"It's okay." They share a quick kiss before parting again. They had to be strong. They were told they had to train to kill, to do drug deals and so much more. Jaemin already knew how to kill, but he feared the future. Killing was something you could never forget.

Jeno and Jaemin leaves for practice. Meeting Jungwoo and Yukhei in a room filled with weapons. Guns, knives, and everything in-between.

"You, human will learn how to use the guns while you, demon child will learn how to use your powers." Yukhei first pointed at Jeno then at Jaemin. He gives of a powerful feeling. Scaring them. Making them listen to his every word. Never turning away.

Jungwoo takes Jeno with him over to the gun wall. While Yukhei takes Jaemin into another room. A room he can't hurt Jungwoo in, nor anyone else. The room was grey from the ground to the roof. At one end, there was a huge mirror, on the other it was many different types of obstacles. They stood in front of the mirror and got ready.

"Try and lift those barrels." Jaemin did it easily. Lifting them immediately.

"You're more powerful than I thought." Yukhei somehow looked proud, but he wasn't. The only positive feeling he could feel was love towards Jungwoo.

"What about crushing them." This task was a little more difficult, but he did it. He was powerful. He knew that, but he didn't know how powerful.

"What next." Jaemin didn't feel like speaking, but when his teacher wasn't saying anything he felt he had to say something.

"I think maybe you should get a more difficult obstacle." He didn't know what Yukhei meant by that, but he was ready. It was a couple of minutes later when a door way in the back opened and a row of humans tied up came out. Some thin, some thick. Some tall, some short. Everybody different.

"Why are they here?" Jaemin tried his best to stay calm, but he didn't know what to do. There was a bunch of people in front of him. Tied up people.

"You my friend are going to kill them." Jaemin's knees start to shake. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to keep them alive, but he had to kill them for the clan to not think he was up to something weird.

When he starts to strangle the first person it feels awful, but as he dies it makes him smile. He loved it. He goes for the second person. A tall thin girl. Ripping her throat out. Seeing her bleed made him even more happy.

The third was even worse. He ripped out the man’s stomach. Then of his arms. Hearing him scream and seeing him dying. Jaemin smiled a sick smile. He loved everything about this.

The last one he didn't even notice what gender was. Only that it's scream was loud as he ripped out it's tongue. Then each limb. Making the human slowly die. He had turned completely demon. His eyes black. His hair turning messy. Looking completely bad.

"You're ready." Jaemin didn't feel bad. Only free. He thought about Jeno and how he had to protect him. How he was never going to know what Jaemin did.

They walked back out of the room. Just as Jeno shot the last human. Jeno smiled too. It made Jaemin's heart swell. He was so proud. The boy he loves was just like him. Bad, evil, heartless. Perfect.

"You're talented Jeno. At this speed, you'll be out on the field." Jeno smiled at Jungwoo. He liked being praised. It felt as if he was good at something.

"Jaemin is talented too." Yukhei spoke to his soulmate. Jaemin could see how good they fit together. They deserve each other. Just as he and Jeno deserve each other.

Jeno turned and looked at Jaemin. Smiling at him. Jaemin smiled back. Pecking his lips when he came close. It didn't stop there though. They kept kissing. Pulling each other closer. Never detaching their lips for long. It wasn't before Yukhei spoke they stopped making out.

"I know killing people make you want to make out and do other crazy stuff, but I don't think this is the right moment." Jaemin and Jeno smiled into their last kiss. They loved the attention. They felt they were going to go far with these people. Living the life, they were supposed to.

"What now?" It was Jeno who asked Jungwoo. Jaemin felt a little jealous. At least Jeno knows his teacher a little. He didn't. At all. He only knew he was the most powerful demon.

Back at home the livingroom was once again filled with people, but this time only people close to Jaemin and Jeno. Donghyuck, Mark and Renjun was the ones that told Hansol and Yuta, Jeno and Jaemin left school. Chenle had been there too, but he didn't even remember what the boys were talking about. He just felt something was wrong.

Hansol and Yuta were sitting on the couch. Trying to reach Jaemin on the phone. It didn't work. Renjun was in the bathroom with Chenle trying to calm him down. He was hysteric. Crying rivers. Donghyuck and Mark were fast asleep in Jaemin and Jeno's room. Jisung was fast asleep in Yuta and Hansol's room. None of the boys thinking about leaving until Jaemin and Jeno are.

It had been days since they disappeared. None of the boys had left the apartment since. They were terrified of what had happened to them. Yuta thought that maybe Jungwoo had gotten them. It scared him thinking they might have been taken by the mafia, but he didn't say it to any of the younger boys. Scared they will freak out.

"Yuta, I think it's time we tell them and search for them. We've been hold up in this apartment for long enough." Hansol spoke quietly. Not to wake any of the younger ones up, nor let Chenle and Renjun hear them.

"What if they freak out?" Yuta knew Hansol was right, but he didn't want him to be.

"Do you hear Chenle? They are already freaking out." Chenle's sobs were loud. Yuta was sure all the boys could hear him. Even in their sleep.

"Okay, you go wake up Jisung. I'll wake Donghyuck and Mark. Then we get Renjun and Chenle." He tried not to think too much about it as he walked up to Jaemin and Jeno’s room. He just practiced his speech over and over again. The only problem, was that it kept changing. Every time he went through it.

"Hey. Guys." He whispered as he shook Donghyuck and Mark. Waking them up. They didn't groan, nor fight with sleep. They woke up immediately. Sitting up and asking if everything was all right. Yuta didn't answer. Only waved for them to follow him.

Getting Renjun and Chenle was worse. Chenle didn't want to go out. Yuta had no idea of how to get him out. He just spoke with Renjun through the door. Begging Renjun to get him out. It took some time, but they joined them after a while. Chenle's eyes were blood red, and puffy.

Yuta looked at Hansol for moral support. Getting just that. In this moment, he appreciated how amazing Hansol. He squeezed his hand a little. Knowing Hansol needed some support too.

"Okay, guys. We think Jungwoo might have taken Jaemin and Jeno. Not just that. Jungwoo's father is Jaemin's old human's dad. The human he had as an angel. As you nonhumans might know Jaemin killed his human. We think that his father might want to get some revenge." Yuta wasn't sure the boys understood, but Renjun and Donghyuck did. That was enough. They both turned to their humans and explained in detail. How bad it was to kill your mate.

"Where did his old human live?" Serious Donghyuck was never something Yuta had imagined, but here they were.

"He used to live in a huge white mansion. Only one problem. It's heavily guarded." Donghyucks mind was quick. He had an answer immediately. He didn't really need to say it to Yuta, but he said it anyway. For the rest.

"You might have forgotten, but I'm the most powerful creature in the world." At these words, everybody calmed down. He was. He knew how to use his powers and he was more powerful than any other creature could ever dream of.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's make a plan then leave to get them."


	14. Family History

Jaemin was biting a poor man's neck. Ripping off his skin. Hearing the man scream made him happy. He felt powerful. He was powerful.

"You should use your special power now. Hide the things you've done." Yukhei spoke in a monotone voice. He wasn't impressed by Jaemin biting the man, but he was impressed but Jaemin swallowing his skin.

"Sure." Jaemin immediately got rid of any evidence that the man was killed. To the police or anybody else concerned, he died of natural causes. Completely lovely.

Jeno and Jungwoo were watching them through the window. It looked like a mirror from the room Jaemin and Yukhei were in, but it wasn't. It was a mirror.

"I wish I was as good as Jaemin." Jeno didn't really talk to Jungwoo, but to himself.

"If you only were more than a tiny part demon you could be." More than a tiny part? Jeno wasn't even a small part demon. He was 100% human as far as he knew.

"What do you mean? I'm 100% human." Again, Jeno didn't want Jungwoo to talk, but he was the only person around. He was the only one that could answer.

"I'm not the one to tell you that, Jeno. You have to talk to Master Kim about it. I'll call him and he can come here and tell you." Jungwoo was already out the door before Jeno could stop him. He didn't really want to talk to Master Kim alone. He watched Jaemin kill another man. Ripping him apart then putting him back together. Just as he was going to jump on the next person Jungwoo walked back in.

"I didn't even need to call him. He is already waiting outside." Jungwoo bore a small smile on his face. Like he was a friend, not a foe. Being pulled was not something Jeno wanted anybody else than Jaemin to do to him, but here he was. Being pulled by Jungwoo outside.

"Hey, Mr. Lee." Jeno pulled a disgusted face. He hated when people spoke to him as if he was somebody important.

"Hello, Master Kim. Just call me Jeno." He tried to keep a friendly demeanour, but he felt as if it was hard. He hated the man in front of him with all his heart, but he was his boss.

"Jungwoo told me we have something to talk about." Jeno looked from Master Kim to Jungwoo. Trying to pick up any signs about what type of conversation this will be. He didn't get any hints.

"Yes, I guess so... sir." Saying sir felt weird. His tongue didn't like saying. Neither did his mind like thinking about calling him that.

"Jungwoo said something about your demon part." Jeno laughed a little at the weird situation. He didn't have any demon parts in him.

"Why do you guys keep talking about my demon part. I'm 100% human" Both Jungwoo and Master Kim looks at him as if he’s stupid

“How can you say you aren’t part demon Jeno?” Master Kim was calm, but scary. His aura made Jeno shiver. He hated the man. He was terrified of him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“What?” Jeno’s voice is low, almost a whisper.

“Your grandma was a demon Jeno.” Master Kim walks closer to Jeno. Looking him deep in the eyes.

“I can’t be part demon.” His mind goes straight to Jaemin.  He thinks about whether Jaemin is doing fine. If he's done killing all the people in the room. Whether Yukhei had more people ready for him to kill.

"You are. How do you think you are so okay with killing people? How you can shut out the feeling something is wrong? You are part demon. Not enough to have powers, but still. You are part demon." Jeno's world start to spin. He doesn't remember his grandma, but she was his dads mum. His dad was completely evil. It made sense. He feels his face as he turns around. Walking into Jaemin's practice room.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin didn't like how Jeno sounded. His voice was weak. His breath uneven. He immediately stopped killing the woman in front of him. Running up to Jeno. Hugging him.

"What's up love?" Jaemin had forgotten how much he loved Jeno. How much he liked hugging him.

"I'm part demon." He almost let’s go of Jeno, but fights back. He can't show Jeno his thoughts.

"It's fine Jeno. I'm sure you're shocked. Let's go to bed." He didn't talk to Yukhei as he put the gloves back on Jaemin's hands. Making his power stop. Nobody talked as they walked to their room. Yukhei, Jungwoo and Master Kim walked behind them. Jeno and Jaemin held hands as they walked.

"See you tomorrow boys." Master Kim smiled down at them as he closed the door. Locking them inside again. Master Kim gave them a bed as soon as they joined him. It was nice, but it wasn't the same as the one back home.

"Jeno... Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jaemin didn't feel like a demon anymore. He felt more human in this moment than ever.

"I want to go home." Weak, scared and loving. All in one sentence. Jaemin didn't understand how Jeno could show so many emotions in some words.

"I want to go home, but I don't know how." Tears start to form in Jaemin's eyes. He couldn't stop them. It was as if he got out of a trance. He felt the heartbeat of all the people he killed the past few days. He felt the haze his mind was in.

"Fight Yukhei the next time he takes of your gloves, and then we run." Jaemin knew Jeno was being stupid, but he didn't care. He wants to run too, and that’s what they are going to do. The next day.

"Okay, but now we sleep." Jaemin pulls Jeno after him towards the bed. Jeno was happy. He loved Jaemin more than anything else in the whole world. Sleeping all cuddled up was something they had done every day since the day they joined the Kim clan, but today was different. They were together, and scared, but they had a goal in mind. They were running tomorrow.

The next day nobody took them out for practice. They were only given food and water. It wasn't good food either. Just bread with cheese. They talked about everything they could think of. Trying not to freak out. They want to go home, but they haven't had the chance to fight anybody yet.

"Do you think they are on their way? Our friends I mean." Jaemin wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer. He didn't know himself.

"I don't know. I hope so." He went for the truth. Jeno deserved that.

"I hope so too." Jeno hugs Jaemin just a little bit tighter. Telling Jaemin he didn’t feel safe.

Nobody picked them up the next day either, nor the next. They quickly stopped giving them food. They took away the bed too. They were back to scratch. They were prisoners. Not eating, nor sleeping properly.

"I think they know Jaemin. We are going to die down here." It was the same night they got beat up for the first time. The same night Jeno figured it out. They started praying from that night on. Praying for their friends to come pick them up. To rescue them.

It had been five days without any proper food. They had been given a piece of break during those five days, and a half-eaten apple. Nothing more, nothing less. They shared it, and only ate when they couldn't handle the hunger anymore.

Today they got a knife. Jaemin immediately thought about killing himself. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore, but he wouldn't do that. He was never going to leave Jeno. No matter what.

"I don't think our friends are coming. Maybe we should just die." Jeno held the knife in his hand. It was sharp. He wants to cut himself open. To stop breathing. Jaemin wanted it too.

And that’s exactly what they do. They quickly each other’s wrists. Hoping to die together.


	15. One Last Kiss

They weren't able to die. Jungwoo and Yukhei came rushing in. Stopping the bleeding. Making them stay alive, but that didn't mean it was going to be positive. They started hitting them. Cutting small cuts everywhere. Making them scream in pain. They were both so weak.

Walking into the building Donghyuck was ready to kill. His mind only caring about finding his friends. Hansol was right behind him. Pointing into rooms he had to walk into. Renjun was at the back ready to heal and help the boys when they find them.

They didn’t speak. All in their own little world. Renjun worried about his friends, Hansol scared of remembering his past, and Donghyuck focused on keeping his demon side active and shutting out the angel side.

They could hear guns going off. People screaming. They could smell blood, and feel the bad vibes.

“We’re by the prison.” Hansol murmurs to the younger boys. Renjun taking a sharp intake of breath. Donghyuck making his powers ready. He is going to kill today, and he is ready.

It was Renjun who heard it first. Freezing as he hears the screams. Jeno’s screams. Jaemin’s screams. Jaemin is pleading for them to not touch Jeno, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

They can hear a man too. Yelling at them. Telling Jaemin he must use his powers for him. To make him the most powerful man in the world. Donghyuck looks at Hansol silently asking if he’s ready to go. Which he receives a nod back. Both Donghyuck and Hansol look at Renjun. He looks tiny. Scared, but he knows he can’t be scared now. He must be strong. To save his friends.

Hansol pushes the door open while Donghyuck pushes back everybody in the room. Protecting his friends.

Renjun ran straight up to Jaemin and Jeno. Trying to heal them. Healing Jeno was easy. He was human after all, or as far as Renjun knew. Jaemin however was a little worse. His demon blood keeping the angel magic out.

Donghyuck tries to fight Yukhei and Jungwoo with all his might. He was powerful. He was able to knock Jungwoo out quickly but Yukhei was stronger. He threw Donghyuck around the room. Knocking him against the wall. Making him scream in pain.

Hansol wanted to help Donghyuck, but he was too busy trying to get Jeno on his legs. They had to run, soon. Jeno was fighting Hansol. Not believing he was safe. Believing it was some demon being able to shapeshift.

It wasn't before he saw Jaemin lying there. Half-awake being slowly healed by Renjun. He looked at the gloves. Hansol did the same.

"Renjun his hands." Hansol ran up to Renjun. Holding up one of Jaemin's hands. Renjun was busy working on the cuts on Jaemin's face to notice his gloves. Still he looked when Hansol mentioned it. Quickly pulling them off.

"Demon gloves. These are strong. Only higher demons and angels can take them off. Poor Jaemin. He hasn't been able to use his powers in a while." Jaemin mumbled out a couple of words, but nobody caught them. Only caring about getting him and Jeno out.

Even if Renjun was able to heal him properly he didn't have time. Throwing him over Hansol shoulder they left. Renjun and Jeno in the front, Hansol carrying Jaemin in the middle and Donghyuck in the back. They ran as fast as they could. Donghyuck trying to keep Yukhei back.

Yukhei was too strong. Knocking Donghyuck over. Starting to strangle him. None of the boys awake enough to realise what was happening could do anything. Just as Donghyuck was about to pass out a powerful magic pushed Yukhei back. Knocking him out. Not killing, but still he was down.

It was Jaemin. Using the last of the energy he had. His world went black.

They ran out the door and into the car waiting for them outside. Driving off as soon as they could. Trying to wake Jaemin up. His pulse was weak, but there. Renjun started working with magic. Mark and Yuta were in the front seats asking if everything was fine. Not getting any answers.

Tears were streaming down Jeno's face. He couldn't imagine a world without Jaemin. He can't die.

"Jaemin." Jeno practically climbed over the other boys to get to Jaemin's face. His tears hit Jaemin's face. His beautiful face.

"Please wake up. I can't live without you." Jeno hugged the boy thither to his chest. Even in such an awkward position Renjun tried to heal Jaemin. Hearing his heartbeat getting stronger.

"J..." It wasn't much, but it was enough for Jeno to cry even harder. Jaemin was awake. He spoke.

"I'm here Jaemin. I'm here." Petting Jaemin's hair and whispering sweet nothings was something Jeno never wanted to do again. At least not in a situation like this. Never in a situation like this ever again.

It wasn't long before they were back at the apartment. Jaemin almost fully healed by now. Not taking any more help from Renjun. Walking slowly hand in hand with Jeno up the stairs.

"I love you, Jaemin." Jaemin smiled to himself. He was with Jeno. That was the most important part.

"I love you too, Jeno." Jaemin leaned in for a kiss. Getting exactly what he wanted. The most amazing kiss ever. It was perfect. It was one of many in the future.

Jaemin didn’t know what would happen in the future. Neither did he care, because he knew Jeno would always be there, and that would always be enough for him.


End file.
